Finding Christmas Spirit
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: Christmas Spirit was missing from the von Trapp villa. Could they find it in time to have a Merry Christmas.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was early in the morning the day after the party. Georg was already awake and downstairs. He really didn't expect anyone else to be awake except his cook. He was correct. She had already placed fresh hot coffee in his study. He poured himself a cup.

After the first sip he began to stare off into space. His mind had transported him back to dancing the Laendler with Maria. He remembered his feelings. They hadn't scared him.

He was sure Maria had felt similar feelings. He was also sure they had frightened her and that's why she had pushed him away as she had told him, she didn't remember anymore of the dance.

He still wondered why she hadn't joined the guests for dinner. He had been really looking forward to seeing her in her beautiful blue dress.

Max had noticed Georg was the last to join the guests in the dining room. And had noticed Maria hadn't joined them. He had offered this. _Maybe the children needed her._

Georg had accepted his statement as a possible reason but the sixth sense he had acquired from hunting down enemy ships had him worried.

Now he was still wondering about her. As he wondered he began to pace. His pacing took him outside. The beauty of the sunrise made him wish Maria was beside him and he could kiss her lips which had only been inches from him during their dance.

The ringing of the bells from the nearby Nonnberg Abbey brought him to reality and he went inside. It was then he saw an envelope with his name on it. It was sitting on the narrow table by his study's door. The person had placed it upright against the wall behind it to be sure he saw it.

 _I wonder who left this._ He thought as he picked it up. He sat behind his desk as he opened it. He could not believe what he was reading. Maria had written. _I missed the Abbey. I've returned there._

His first instinct was to go to her room. He hurried there where he found all his children in the hall outside her room. He heard.

"Fräulein Maria hasn't answered our knock. Did she stay up very late after the dinner?"

The captain was a man of honor; he knew he needed to tell them the truth. "Children, come with me to the nursery and I will answer Liesl's question."

She and Friedrich looked at each other. They both suspected their father had bad news for them.

Georg asked them to sit on the carpet with him. Even his emotions were raw. His voice was soft. "Children, your Fräulein left me a note. She returned to the Abbey because she missed it so much."

At first there was silence. Then his words had sunk in. All of them began to cry. Not quiet tears but those loud sobs one cries when they feel hurt inside. Even he had tears in his eyes because he felt their hurt. And he didn't have words to console them.

Kurt was the first to speak. "I'm going to her room. Anyone else going to join me there?"

They all left and Georg followed. Liesl looked in her wardrobe. "Father, she left all her dresses. Maybe she'll be back."

"She has no need for them at the Abbey." He answered; denying the fact their presence had given him a glimmer of hope.

Then Louisa asked. "Can't you go to the Abbey and bring her back?"

"I can go inquire about her. Maybe she needs to talk with the Mother Abbess."

"Can you go today, this morning?"

"Yes, children I will. I'll go after breakfast."

Georg did go and learned Maria was there but she had asked to be left alone so she could pray. The Sister had noticed his sad eyes. She felt she had to say something and she did.

"Sir, if you come back in a few days, you may be able to speak to her."

"I will Sister, you can be sure."

Georg returned home. "Children, it was just as I told you. Your Fräulein is spending all her time in prayer."

"And we'll pray that God sends her back to us."

They ran off. He didn't tell them he would do the same. He couldn't even have told them if he had wanted to. Elsa had been looking for him. She had found him. He pretended to be happy to see her. She asked a question which she already knew the answer to.

"What were you and the children discussing?"

"Elsa, they're very upset because Maria has returned to the Abbey. Did you speak to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do know. Max saw you follow her to her room. Don't tell me all you told her."

"Georg, how is it everything has changed between us."

"God has intervened in my life."

"You still believe in God? I don't. I believe in money. Money buys fabulous things like yachts to travel the world. I hear the Germans are prospering under their new leader; they have money. The Anschluss can't get here soon enough for me. My business will grow and I will have more money to spend."

Georg was appalled but not speechless. "I knew from the day you scolded me for telling that Nazi messenger boy to get out after he gave me the Nazi salute that you didn't have any idea what living under German rule would mean to me. I will not live under their rule nor will I ever serve in their navy. I will leave Austria before they take over my country."

"And I'll leave as soon as I pack. You can go find…" Georg cut in. "Say no more Elsa. I'll tell Franz to drive you to the train station."

No one at the villa was sad to see Elsa leave. Their sadness revolved around thinking about one person, Maria. They continued to pray she would return; just as Maria continued to pray in hope of discovering her destiny.

That morning she had also woke early but didn't stay in her room and pray there. Instead she went to the chapel to pray there before the others arrived for Morning Prayers and she would stay there long after they were concluded. No one spoke to her. The Reverend Mother knew she was still trying to discover God's plans for her. She knew she would ask to see her when she thought God had spoken to her.

After a few days of this routine, Maria was sure her purpose in life was not to be a nun. She did ask to speak to the Mother Abbess.

When the Mother Abbess received her request, she was anxious to speak her. She immediately sent for her.

Maria entered the room and approached the woman who wasn't just a spiritual mother for Maria; she had come to think of her as her real mother. A woman Maria didn't really remember since she had died by the time Maria was two years old.

Maria knelt down and kissed her ring. Then she heard. "Come sit with me in the chairs by the garden window."

Maria already felt at ease. She spoke first.

"Mother, I sense that God has heard my prayers. I don't believe he wants me to become a nun. I still don't know His plan for me."

"Continue to pray, Maria. He will always listen. Our loving God will show you how to find the life you were born to live. Have you decided where to live while you wait?"

"I only know I don't want to stay here."

"That's fine. Maria, I want you to have the money Captain von Trapp paid the Abbey for your services at his home. I'm sure he would want you to have it."

"Do you really believe he would want me to have it?"

"I do, Maria."

"Mother, I will use it wisely."

"I'm sure you will. I'll bring it to your room."

Maria returned to her room to pack. After the Mother Abbess gave Maria the money, they walked to the front gate together. Maria received a final blessing and then she walked beyond the walls of the Abbey.

She didn't look back and the Mother Abbess hadn't expected her do so. She believed Maria would soon find the life God had known for her since before she was born. She had been told the Captain had inquired about her.

The next day the captain had returned only to learn Maria wasn't there and her whereabouts were unknown. A sad and depressed captain returned home. And now everyone at the villa was sad and depressed. The adults all knew they had to muddle through somehow.

Maria used the money the Mother Abbess had given her to rent a room in a boarding house not far from the plaza and the Festival Hall. And she began to work for the nearby dress shop. She would repair dresses which customers had returned for various reasons. Someone would take them to the Abbey to give to the poor.

Sometimes they would send clothes from others who had left them for the poor. But before it was proper to give them away, many were in need of repair before they could be worn. The Abbey never knew Maria was the seamstress who repaired them.

Weeks had passed. It was now almost the end of November. The church would be entering a new church year. It would soon be Advent, a four week time to prepare one's heart for celebrating Christmas.

Would Maria and the von Trapp family use this time wisely? Only God knew the answer to this question.

 **Reminder:** This story uses ideas from the movie and the 2013 live showing of the play on American TV. In it Georg asks that Maria wear a specific dress to dinner. He called it _that little thingy._

The idea about Elsa and money comes from a song which is sung in the play, _How Can Love Survive?_ It tells about rich people and how their money could keep them from being deeply in love.

Also in the play, Elsa is the president of a company which she inherited after her husband died. She's a true business woman.


	2. The Elusive Christmas Spirit

The Elusive Christmas Spirit

Advent had arrived but the occupants of the von Trapp villa wouldn't use this time to prepare their hearts for celebrating Christmas. No matter how hard they tried, their sadness overwhelmed them.

Georg had asked Isabel or as Maria and the children addressed her, Frau Schmidt to once again oversee the children.

A task she had done so many times over the past four years, even she had lost track of how many times she had done so. She knew it was many more than the twelve Georg had told Maria had come and gone. It was more like double that number. But it was true the one before Maria had only stayed two hours.

Isabel got lucky when she discovered Maria's book of lesson plans. After a few days of conducting class for them, she discovered Liesl could do that task. And after their reading hour, Liesl would take them outside to supposedly march around the grounds. Their marching turned into a leisurely stroll.

The remainder of the day found them in the nursery sitting on the rug. Sometimes they played games like Hot Potato or Duck, Duck, Goose but mostly they dreamed away the remainder of the day.

When Max came home from the Festival Hall he would try and get them to sing. But every time, Marta and Gretl would begin to cry and all of them would stop singing.

One day Max spoke to Georg in his study.

"Georg, I don't want to give you false hope. It's possible I saw Maria the other day near the Festival Hall. She had a scarf on her head. It was rather blustery and very cold that day. I barely saw her face because she turned away and walked briskly in the opposite direction."

He didn't know Maria had seen him. She wasn't ready to be found.

Georg's heart had taken a leap. "Max, that's the best piece of news I've had in weeks. I think I'll go into town myself. I may get lucky."

"What time of day did you see this woman?"

"It was shortly before I came home. But now as I've thought more, I may have seen her on more than this occasion. And it was always near the Festival Hall."

"Then I'll go at various times and stay near the Hall and hope I might catch a glimpse of the young woman."

Georg didn't tell his children any of this. He didn't want to give them false hope. They were always in the classroom or outside when he left.

Georg had no idea that Maria had seen him that first day he had gone into town to search for her. She was able to hide herself. She felt bad. He looked so sad. But Maria still wasn't ready to be found.

Almost every day Georg had gone into town, Maria would see him. Maria had one thought which was constantly on her mind every time she saw him. _Why is he constantly looking all around? Is he fearful of the Germans?_

Since Maria no longer lived at the Abbey she was able to read the newspaper. One was always delivered to the dress shop. It was there for the woman's male companion to read as they waited patiently for the woman to select a dress. She knew the meaning of the word, Anschluss.

This cat and mouse game went on for the first three weeks of Advent. The Christkindl Market Place which had been set up even before Advent began was alive with the Christmas spirit.

Maria walked by all the booths and heard the singing of Christmas hymns and carols. They were sobering for her rather than joyful; they made Maria's heart ache and burn as she thought about the children. Would they have a Merry Christmas?

Late one afternoon she left the dress shop and began to walk aimlessly. By now it was after sunset. Soon she found herself in Aigen – in front of the von Trapp villa.

Maria gently lifted the latch on the gate and shut it quietly. She walked towards the front door. There she heard the children as they climbed the stairs to their bedrooms. She had turned the corner and now saw the light in the governess' room go on. It stayed lit for only a few seconds before it was flicked off.

Maria's heart ached. She knew they were hoping that miraculously, one night, she might be there. All her emotions made Maria fall to her knees and weep.

She was still within hearing distance of the gate. She heard it rattle as someone opened it. The sound made her jolt to her feet – the last thing she wanted was to be discovered.

The person's voice made her stay where she was. "God, how long will it be until you answer mine and my children's prayers? Please bring Maria home before it's too late."

 _Oh no_ , Maria thought, _he's thinking about the Anschluss_. And now Maria's heart ached even more than she thought was possible. She wanted desperately to talk to someone. She needed guidance as to what to do. The Reverend Mother wasn't an option.

Maria didn't attempt to leave the grounds of the villa until long after the gate was closed and she was sure Georg had gone inside. She crept slowly through the side yard. Now she hastened to the gate which she opened as quietly as possible. And after exiting, shut it the same way.

The darkness of the night didn't scare her. She did walk with a purpose; she was thinking. _Who can I talk to?_

Suddenly the answer came. _The only person I can trust is a priest in a confessional._ She knew that couldn't happen until four o'clock the next afternoon.

Maria couldn't sleep late. Almost two years at the Abbey had her trained to wake early for morning prayers. She fixed tea and a biscuit in the kitchen and returned to her room to consume it.

Afterwards she began to pace; then she sat and read for a time, only to return to pacing. And for lunch she only ate a piece of cheese and an apple. She stayed in the kitchen and cleaned it thoroughly. Finally, it was time to walk to the church.

Maria found herself first in line in front of the confessional. She saw the priest place his sign in the holder. It read. _Father Michael is hearing confessions._

He entered the door to the priest's compartment. Maria opened the door to the people's compartment and shut it quietly. She knelt facing the curtain between the two compartments. She heard the priest slide open the door between them.

"Bless you my child. You may begin."

"Father, I know I have sinned but I'm unsure how to explain my sins."

"Then tell me what happened."

"Father, I had been a postulant at the Abbey for almost two years when the Reverend Mother asked to speak to me. She told me it was God's will I leave the Abbey for the summer and become the governess to a navy captain whose wife had died and left him with seven children to care for. He seemed to have difficulty finding a suitable person to be their governess."

"Did you go?" The priest asked. He wasn't going to reveal he knew the captain of whom she spoke. He listen for the answer to his question.

"Yes, Father. I immediately noticed his sad eyes. Then he shocked me by speaking to me as if I was aboard one of his ships. I learned that the children had had several governesses before me. The last one only stayed two hours. Then he used a whistle to summon the children. I didn't know who to feel sorry for, him or them."

"What happened after you met them?"

"They immediately told me things to do to aggravate him. His housekeeper rescued me and showed me to my room. At dinner that night, he told us he was leaving for Vienna in the morning and when he returned he would be bringing a Baroness and a man the children called Uncle Max for a visit."

"Did he bring them to the villa?"

"He did, Father. After he discovered I had made play clothes for them from some old curtains, he was so angry he dismissed me. But at that moment, he heard singing. He was shocked when I told him it was his children singing.

"Father, I will always believe the Holy Spirit intervened. His heart had been touched and they became a family again. And things began to change.

"Father, I found him always looking at me. And then there was a party for the Baroness. He found me trying to dance with his youngest son. He stepped in and offered me his hand. And when the dance had our faces very close – I could hardly breathe."

"And you felt things you never felt before."

"Yes, how do you know?"

"My dear, I wasn't born a priest. I had a girlfriend once. Do you think having those feelings is a sin?

"I'm not sure. Father, I ran away because of them."

"And now you still think about him and the children. Did he marry the Baroness?"

"No he didn't. I overheard ladies talking outside of Hazel's dress shop."

"Young lady, you haven't sinned. But you do need to find out what God really wants you to do with your life. You must find the life you were born to live.

"It's almost Christmas Eve; use it to your advantage. God bless you."

He slid the partition shut and Maria stood and left the confessional. She was still unsure how to proceed.

In the sanctuary of the church a choir was practicing their Christmas hymns and carols. She heard the director.

"Remember. Friday night we're caroling in Aigen. The church there only has a quartet who sings at Mass. We'll meet there at four o'clock."

And Maria thought. _Maybe I should join them. I know all the songs they sang._ She paused before another thought flooded her mind. _What will you do if they go to Georg's villa?_

Maria answered her own question. She whispered, almost silently. "I must go: it may lead me to finding the life I was born to live."

And with joy in her heart she returned to the boarding house. She had many dresses and other clothes to mend at the dress shop. She worked long hours each day to make the days go by faster.

Finally Friday afternoon arrived and she met the choir at the Aigen Church at four o'clock.


	3. The Might of the Holy Spirit

The Might of the Holy Spirit

Maria wasn't singing Christmas carols as she had walked to the church in Aigen. It was a song she had sung as she left the Abbey for the von Trapp Villa. The song about having confidence now had different words.

She knew the captain with seven children wasn't to be feared. Nor did she sing about making the children mind her. Her verses spoke about joy, fun times and singing. And a verse about how the captain's sad eyes now sparkled like stars. And his stern tone had changed, becoming kind and thoughtful. And she even included the verse; _his whistle was in her memory box so all would laugh when they gazed on it._

Since the Baroness was gone, Maria forgot all she had told her which made her run away. She truly felt the Holy Spirit had filled her. She was as happy as a lark learning to pray.

When she arrived at the church in Aigen, she was happy to see the large group which had assembled. _Good_ , she thought. _I can hide myself among them._ She didn't want to be noticed. But one person did notice her; it was Father Michael.

He had seen her as she waited by the confessional. Her luminous face was etched in his memory. And of course he also remembered their conversation. He was glad she had joined the choir as they sang for the families of Aigen. He didn't speak to her nor did Maria see him.

"Men and boys, please take a lantern to light our way." Maria heard the choir director announce. And then she heard. "We will begin with _O Come, O Come Emanuel,_ an Advent hymn which tells of the coming of our Lord. Sing with joy and majesty."

Maria knew all the verses and sang with full voice and confidence. As she did all the hymns and carols they sang. They had walked through the entire neighborhood. At each home, the people living there had come outside to listen to them sing.

They heard exclamations of praise and thanks before they walked away to the next house. Now they were singing another Advent Hymn. It was _Come Thou Long Expected Jesus._ A song which told them Jesus came to calm their fears and set them free and fill them with joy.

Their lanterns lit this road with horse pastures on one side and a stone wall on the other. Maria was still in the middle of the group, she really didn't know where they were. And when they came to the next villa, she didn't realize they had walked around part of the circle in front of this large home to stand in front of its entrance.

This home had no signs that the people living there had used the Advent Season to prepare for the celebration of Christmas. There was no wreath on its door nor was there a small Crèche on the lawn in front of the window. And even the regular outdoor lights weren't on.

Father Michael knew where they were. Everyone knew where the decorated Navy Captain from the Great War lived. He prayed a simple prayer.

 _Let the Christmas Spirit descend on this home._

Maria was still in the middle of the group when she heard the choir director. "Looks like this home is dark inside."

The word _dark_ took on a double meaning. There was no light coming from any of the front windows and it was dark because it wasn't filled with the Spirit of Christmas.

The choir director continued. "We need to sing louder than we have been; our songs must penetrate the darkness. What shall we sing first?"

He heard several suggestions before he decided on _Angels from the Realms of Glory._ It could be sung with gusto as it told of the angels, shepherds, sages and saints worshiping the newborn King. This carol did penetrate the darkness. Someone inside had turned on the outside lights.

At that moment, Maria realized where they were. She was about to run away when she saw Father Michael looking at her.

He didn't speak. Just his presence was a reminder to Maria. She remembered his words; _to use Christmas time to find her life_. At the same time the choir began to sing a quiet song, _Away in the Manager._

Since it was already quite late in the evening, the children were going up to bed. They heard the singing as they passed the front door.

Maria thought she heard Gretl's voice. "Father, who's singing?"

And then the captain's voice traveled to Maria's ears. "It must be Christmas Carolers."

"Can you open the door so we can hear them better?"

A question asked by an older voice Maria was sure belonged to Liesl.

The captain did open the door and the group began to sing the hymn, _Love Came Down at Christmas._

The line of verse, _Love shall be yours and love be mine,_ seemed to speak to two hearts, Maria's and the captain's. But neither could imagine what it meant to them. It did encourage Georg to come out and walk into the circular driveway, a few feet away from the carolers. Liesl had followed and soon the other children joined them; Marta and Gretl stayed in the doorway and looked at all the people.

Maria had turned her back to them. She felt like she had before she had stopped dancing with Georg and pushed him away. Now she felt like running away again.

She didn't run away. Father Michael's words were still on her mind. What worried her was how to use this time, only a couple of days before Christmas, to her advantage. She walked with the others as they began to sing _Joy to the World_ as they left the von Trapp villa.

Maria didn't hear Liesl. "Father, I think I heard Fräulein Maria's voice."

Georg had to admit. "I think I heard it too. Please take everyone inside and help your sisters get ready for bed. I'll be up later."

Liesl didn't know how late, later would be. He followed the carolers as they returned to the church in Aigen where they disbanded. Most of them walked as a group back to the city. They had so much joy; they continued to sing.

Georg saw a straggler, who he knew was woman, walking all alone back towards the city. He kept his distance as he followed her; he wasn't positive it was Maria. A scarf now covered her head and its ends were tossed over her shoulders. It had gotten much colder and a light snow was falling.

He kept a fair distance between himself and the woman. She wasn't walking very fast. His longer stride could have easily overtaken her in three steps.

Maria had no idea someone was following her. Her mind was filled with the memories of all that had taken place since their argument and Georg hearing his children sing. A smile came to her lips as she thought about his singing _Edelweiss_ for his children. She was so filled with Christmas Joy from singing all the hymns and carols the group had sung, she broke out singing _Edelweiss_.

She stopped suddenly as she began. Georg almost ran into her. He now knew this young lady was Maria. He had to think quickly. He saw a large tree on the side of the street. He was able to hide behind it.

Maria was still oblivious to his presence. She continued to sing and walked on. By now they were in the city and in another block they would be in the plaza. When they arrived there, Georg had a good idea where Maria lived.

This part of the plaza was where the University of Salzburg was located. He knew there was a boarding home for students on scholarship. It also had spare rooms to rent to others. Maria was getting closer to the steps. He knew he had to speak to her before she went inside.

His mind quickly thought of what to say. Georg had modest command of Italian since many of his navy crew had been Italian. So Maria heard.

"Señorita, pardon, un favore per favore."

Maria immediately turned around to speak. Her mouth opened in total shock. The man whose mear presence made her heart gallop like a race horse stood only a foot away from her. She took a step back.

Georg interpreterred that step's meaning. "No need to run away, Maria."

"I wasn't Georg – I mean Captain."

"You were right. Georg is my name. Just as you are Maria. Do you know I've been looking for you everyday?"

"Yes, and you worried me."

"How, why?"

"You were always looking all around. Georg, I know what the Germans want to do. Were you looking for them?"

"Yes, I was on the lookout for them but it was you I wanted to find. Do you know..."

"... that the Baroness left."

"How did you learn?"

"From ladies talking outside Hazel's Dress Shop."

"Maria, come home with me. Your room is waiting for you. The children stop there everynight and flick on the light, hoping miraculously you might be there."

"I know. I wandered by the villa one night. I quietly walked around the house. I saw it go on and go off. It was there I realized I needed to talk to someone. The only person I knew who wouldn't repeat anything I said was a priest. So I went to confession to talk to him."

"And what did he tell you?"

"That I must find the life I was born to live."

"That's reason enough to come with me. Liesl knows I heard your voice as she also did. She put her sisters to bed. It's rather late. I hope she has gone to bed by now.

"Maria, we need to talk about us. I'm sure you know I know the real reason you stopped dancing. Our eyes don't lie. Our gaze was stronger than when I stared at you when I sang _Edelweiss._

"Maria, did Elsa tell you, I was in love with you?"

"She did. And she told me I was in love with you."

"Are you?"

"If the way I feel around you or even thinking about you is a sign I'm in love – I guess I am."

"And my two oldest daughters suspect that I'm in love with you. They saw how I always wanted to be with their mother. And probably heard how I disliked sharing her with party guests. They saw our love. Will you please come home with me?"


	4. Christmas Spirit Fills the Villa

Christmas Spirit Fills the Villa

It was a few seconds before Maria answered Georg. She felt a deep peace had settled on her. She wasn't one bit scared. Her voice was steady and calm.

"Yes, Georg. I'll go home with you. God had you find me. I truly believe it's His voice I hear telling me to do so."

"Thank you. I know seven children will be ecstatic when they find you in your room."

"And I can't wait to see them. Let me hurry and go pack. It won't take me long; I only have a few things to place in my bag."

"Yes, I know. You left all your new dresses."

Maria knew that meant Georg had been in her room looking at them. Suddenly that flutter in her stomach which had caused her to be unable to breathe was stronger than ever. But this time it didn't make her want to flee. Instead she held a gaze at Georg.

And even in the dim light given by the lamppost Georg saw her luminous face. It held the same dreamy look she had when he sang Edelweiss for his children. His swarm of butterflies in his stomach had been activated. The feeling didn't scare him. It confirmed what he knew; he was deeply in love with Maria.

His smile reflected that feeling; Maria returned a similar smile. She then turned and hurried into the boarding house. And Georg rested against the lamppost and relished in love he had for Maria.

Maria was now in a hurry to rejoin Georg. Indeed it didn't take her long to pack her few things. But she did take time to write a short note. She didn't want to worry the staff who worked there. It simply said. _God has led me home. I'm very happy. I wish everyone a blessed Christmas. Maria._

Maria knew the lady who sat at the desk during the day was a friend of Hazel. She knew she would share this with her.

And now her galloping heart made her hasten to the front door. As soon as she exited, Georg woke from his dreamy state and took Maria's bag from her. She carried her guitar.

Georg offered his arm to her. Maria slid her hand under it and looped hers over his. They maintained that position all the way back to the villa. They walked rather quickly. The snow was still falling and the wind blew but Maria wasn't cold. She felt the Holy Spirit's warmth. She confidently believed going home with Georg was the right thing to do.

And Georg knew this wasn't the time to begin a serious discussion about their future. But he knew they would need to do so very soon.

Now they were on the long road to the villa. Here Maria did speak.

"When I walked down this road with the choir, I had no idea where I was. I got scared when you turned on the outside lights and I realized where I was. I almost ran away.

"What stopped you?"

"I saw Father Michael looking at me. Georg, I went to confession just to talk to someone who I knew would keep all I told him a secret. I heard. _I must find the life I was born to live; and to use the Christmas Season to help me._

"The Holy Spirit took control; it led me to go caroling in Aigen. I knew we might sing in front of the villa. I didn't know my emotions would be so strong when I first heard Gretl's voice and then Liesl's before you came out and made them even stronger.

"I must tell you. I'm very glad you followed me."

"I'm sure the Holy Spirit was influencing me. It was leading me to find the remainder of the life I was born to live."

They leaned into each other. Georg resisted the urge to kiss Maria's cheek. The villa's lights were still on. They paused before entering.

"Maria, in the morning, I want you to stay in your room and keep the door shut."

"Georg, what are you up to?"

"I want the children to discover you."

"Okay, has Liesl been waking first?"

"I think so. They always come down together. Even Max gets up earlier than usual. He's the only one who has been able to get them to smile. They prayed every day you would return."

"You prayed too. I heard you Georg the night I unexpectantly wandered here. I was in the side yard when my emotions, after seeing the light in my room go on and off, overwhelmed me. I fell on my knees and wept.

"I was startled by the sound of the gate opening. I heard you ask God when he was going to answer your prayers and the children's. It was there I made the decision to go to confession."

"And I'm very glad you did. Are you ready to go in?"

"I am."

Georg was sure, not even Franz was still awake. Still he opened the door as quietly as possible. He was glad to see a lamp was still lit. They could climb the stairs without fear of stumbling.

Maria didn't tell Georg she was remembering her fleeing from the villa with Elsa's words troubling her mind. That memory faded quickly as soon as they stood in front of her room.

She whispered. "Has the door been open all these past weeks?"

"Yes, my dear. No one had the heart to close it after they discovered you were gone."

Now Maria understood why he wanted her to keep it shut in the morning.

Maria entered. She stood her guitar on its rounded end in the nearest corner. Georg placed her bag on the bench at the end of her bed.

Quietly he told Maria. "Try and get some sleep."

"I'm sure I will get a few hours. Goodnight Georg."

"Goodnight, Maria."

Again he resisted the strong urge to kiss her. He turned rather abruptly and left. Even without kissing her, he felt Maria's love as she felt his abide in her.

Georg held a big smile all the way to his room. He was preparing his thoughts about what to tell his children in the morning when they discovered Maria's door was shut. He had more knowledge about Liesl secret meeting with Rolf than she knew. And Isabel had told him about seeing all the others enter Maria's room after the thunderstorm began. He almost laughed as he prepared as if he was learning his lines for a play.

Then his thoughts turned to Maria and he dreamed his way to sleep. He didn't know Maria had done the same.

When morning arrived Maria was awakened by what she thought was the children's whispers. She listened intently.

"The door is closed. Who do you think closed it?"

"Why don't you opened it and find out?"

"We can't, Father."

"Why can't you?"

"It's not proper etiquette."

"Who told you that?"

"Marta did."

"Liesl told me, Father."

"I see. I find this all very strange. Gretl didn't you enter this room once before when the door was shut?"

"That was different, Father. The thunder was very loud. I was scared."

"Is that the same reason, you other girls entered too?"

They nodded. "Very strange for you Marta who told me you went berry picking after I questioned you as to why you had walked so long and almost missed the dinner hour. And yet you didn't have a single berry to prove it.

"And even, you Brigitta aren't brave enough to open this door to the governess's room? Didn't you tell me those imaginary berries were delicious? And Louisa I can't imagine you not being the first to open it.

"I've been told you can get into this room other ways, even while carrying either a toad in your hand or a jar full of spiders. Putting them in the governess's bed isn't proper etiquette. Is it?"

Louisa looked down and sheepishly said. "No Father."

All the time Maria was sitting in the middle of her bed with a pillow covering her face to smother her laugh.

Georg wasn't finished. "What prompted you boys to join them? Didn't you barge into this room that same night? What is your excuse?"

Neither spoke. "I know. Liesl told me you used the excuse to see if Fräulein Maria was okay."

"Is that right boys?"

"It is Father. But it made our Fräulein remember she forgot my name when she said her prayers."

"Liesl."

"Yes, Father."

"You surprised me when you collaborated with your brothers and sisters. I believe you told me the berries were very juicy. And I also know you didn't open this door either; you climbed the trellis. I never knew you were like Louisa."

"Sometimes I am, Father."

"Now, which one of you is going to be brave enough to open this door?" He paused. No one moved so Georg spoke again.

"Gretl you're standing right in front of it. I think it should be you."

"Are you sure Father?" She saw him nod.

Gretl placed her hand on the doorknob. Maria, of course knew who was turning it ever so slowly. Then Gretl pushed the door so hard it banged against the wall. Instead of flying towards the bed, she froze; her mouth was agape.

"Tell us. Is someone there?"

The other children couldn't wait for her answer. They barreled into the room. They too froze in place with their mouths open and were unable to speak.

Their father tried to remain unemotional. "Isn't one of you going to say hello or good morning?"

There was silence so Maria decided she would be the one to speak first. "Hello, children, I'm not a mirage. It really is me, your Fräulein."

"How did you get here?"

"Father found her. We both heard her voice among all the carolers."

"Liesl's correct. Your Fräulein was found because God knew where she belonged. Each one of us must search high and low, follow every rainbow until we find our dream. A dream God gave each of us before we were born.

"And now I want us to celebrate Christmas; not only to thank God for sending Jesus to us but leading Maria on the path which ended here. Let the Christmas Spirit enter our hearts and minds as we prepare to celebrate the best Christmas ever."

"And you can begin by singing."

"Good morning, Uncle Max. You're awake early."

"The Spirit of Christmas woke me Brigitta."

"I need to eat before we do anything."

"You haven't changed one bit, Kurt." Maria said as she tousled his hair. He gave her a hug and each in turn did the same. The girls also gave her kisses.

The family was whole and together they would prepare to have the best Christmas ever.


	5. Countdown to Christmas Eve

Countdown to Christmas Eve

Georg watched this happy scene on Maria's bed. He was already filled with the Christmas Spirit. The Spirit had given him an idea to truly make this the best Christmas his children had had in years. He heard Maria.

"Children, we better find our way to the dining room before your brother's stomach begins to make noises."

"We can't have that happen." His father added. "Go on ahead, your Fräulein and I will follow."

The children did leave the room and Georg and Maria broke out in giggles. "Maria. I think Kurt was born hungry."

"Perhaps, but tell me. How did you come up with your lines about the children getting into my room?"

"Oh, I don't know. I only wanted to delay their entry to your room. I'm sure you enjoyed it."

"I did Georg. I had to smother my laugh with my pillow. I suppose we should join them."

"Yes, take my hand. I'll help you off the bed. And Maria, I want to keep the children in the dark about our love for each other. I'll find the proper moment to announce it."

"Okay, I'll participate in your charade."

And so as soon as they took the last step of the stairs, Georg let go of her hand. The two hurried to the dining where everyone was waiting for them.

They heard the children tell Isabel and Franz all about finding their Fräulein in her room. "What a wonderful surprise, Liesl I'm surprised you and your father heard her voice among all the Christmas carolers."

"Maria told me it happened because the Holy Spirit had taken charge. And I believe her. After breakfast we need to begin preparing for the best Christmas ever." Georg told the two adults.

After breakfast that's exactly what they did. The children heard. "We only have a couple of days until Christmas Eve. There's a lot to do. Meet me in the classroom and we'll get started."

They ran off. Georg caught Maria's arm before she did the same. "Remember to save some time for us."

"I will Georg. The children can only sit so long. Maybe Stefan and or Phillip can watch them while they play outside. Maybe they can help them look for our Christmas tree."

Georg had wanted to kiss her. But he wanted their first kiss to be very special. His eyes followed her up the stairs. He wasn't jealous of his children spending time with her. He was grateful they were happy again. He had grown weary of seeing their sad faces and forced smiles.

And Maria had wonderful thoughts as she climbed the stairs. _This must be love. I feel so wonderful. It seems to control my heart and mind. It's a feeling like nothing I've ever felt before. It's now my most favorite thing._

Maria almost danced to the classroom. Upon arriving there she immediately heard Liesl.

"Fräulein Maria we didn't tell you how happy we are that father found you."

"You didn't need to. Your smiles told me. Now, we have a lot to do. The first thing I want you to do is make a card for your father, your brothers and sisters and all the people who live with us. Try to keep those for your siblings a surprise."

Maria opened the cabinet where their school supplies were kept. "I see the pile of heavy paper is the same as I left it."

"No one wanted to draw or color. Frau Schmidt found your book of lessons plans. We did them. We knew we must. After we finished for the morning we moped around the villa. What did you do after you left?"

"I went to the Abbey to pray. After a few days I felt God had answered my prayers. His answer was that I shouldn't be a nun. But children I didn't know what He really wanted me to do with my life.

"I moved out of the Abbey. I found a room at a boarding house near the university and I worked at the dress shop. I continued to search for my life just as your father told you. That's all behind us. We need to get busy. Here are the crayons.

"I'm going to take all the red and green paper downstairs with me. Your father can help me cut them into strips so we can make paper chains for our Christmas tree."

As Maria was leaving she heard. "Our Fräulein is helping us to have the best Christmas ever. Let's get started."

Georg was surprised to see her so soon. "Are the children already antsy?"

"No, they're working on a project I gave them. We can talk about us as we cut these papers into strips to make a garland for our tree."

"Maria, you are so very special. Do you know how easy it was for me to fall in love with you?"

Maria blushed and hung her head slightly. "No, but you can tell me."

"I will. And I want to learn how and when you first thought you may be in love with me."

They shared their stories. Georg heard. "It was when you blew that silly whistle, first to summon the children and then I heard that awful sound you had for summoning me."

"And you objected by saying whistles were only for dogs and cats and certainly not for you."

Georg held a boyish grin as he continued to listen to Maria.

"I remember you went on to show me how everyone was summoned with your whistle. I also know Isabel didn't like it one bit; she thought it was humiliating. I suppose Franz didn't complain because he had been in the navy with you."

Georg's grin became a full happy smile as he told his story. Now Maria listened intently.

"For me it was when you were brazen enough to walk towards me and give the whistle I had given you back to me. Louisa was surprised that you did. You should have seen the look on her face; her eyes were wide open, her forehead wrinkled and her mouth was an oval. For a second or two I was in shock. I suppose I felt you had disobeyed my orders."

They both laughed at the absurdity of their reasons. Maria told him. "And then when you came home you found I really had disobeyed your orders.

"Georg, Isabel explained your heartbreak to me. I know the children remind you of Agathe. She also told me how you and she sang together and sometimes you would play the violin or guitar. I thought maybe she might want the children to sing."

"And you were right. She probably wasn't happy with my actions. How did you know I knew the song you had taught them?"

"That I can't explain. It must have been the Holy Spirit at work."

"The Holy Spirit must have encouraged me to give you my whistle after I had apologized and asked you to stay."

"Georg, that day I couldn't explain how I felt when you placed it in my hand and wrapped my fingers around it. But I can now. I was feeling your love."

"Yes, you were. But I was in a dilemma. I had brought Elsa here to meet the children and ask her hand in marriage. My love for you was already in my heart. I tried to ignore my feelings. I knew you were just loaned to me; you had pledged your life to God. Even while I was in Vienna, I thought about you and the children. I wondered if they were behaving."

"Georg, they're good children. They did their lessons without complaining. Then we would go outside and play."

"And you made those awful things they were wearing when I came home. You told me they were playclothes. A word which was foreign to me."

"Georg, I had to be resourceful. Remember, you wouldn't buy any good material for me to use."

"I know. I was a stubborn old goat. You don't know this. I had Isabel and Katia buy them some clothes they could play in. They wear their uniforms now because I think wearing them made them sad. They reminded them of you."

"Georg, that's all in the past. I'm curious. Why did you and Elsa part?"

"After you left, I found them all outside your bedroom door. I had already read your note. I took them to nursery; we sat on the floor. After I told them you had returned to the Abbey to pray, they cried but then said they would pray that God would send you back.

"They ran off and I bumped into Elsa. She had the nerve to ask me what I and the children had been discussing. I told her Max had seen her go to your room. She denied speaking with you but I knew she was lying. When she asked how I had changed so much. I told her God had intervened in my life.

"Her immediate response was; _you still believe in God, I don't._ "

"Oh dear, how awful."

"I couldn't believe it at first. But she went on to tell me she was eagerly waiting for the Anschluss to happen. A fact she hinted at the day the messenger boys delivered a telegram to Max and before they left they gave me the Nazi salute. She reprimanded me for being so stern with them.

"She took the initiative to break our engagement and return to Vienna, a place which is filled with Nazi sympathizers."

"Georg, we mustn't let the impending Anschluss ruin our Christmas celebration. We must depend on the Holy Spirit to help us."

"Your faith is so strong, darling. All of us will gain strength from it."

Maria didn't have time to respond. Liesl had appeared.

"Do you need me?" Maria asked.

"No, we're finished with our assignment. Do you have something else for us to do?"

"I do but you've been sitting long enough. Tell your brothers and sisters to get ready to go outside. We need to find our Christmas tree."

"I will. I'm sure they will get ready quickly."

"I'm coming too." She heard from her father.

They went in opposite directions to get ready. Georg's coat was in a downstairs closet. Maria had to return to her room to get her cape. She and the children came down together.

And Georg's smile filled his face. He loved hearing the children's happy chatter. And Maria was just as pleased with Georg's smile.

They exited the back of the villa just as Stefan was approaching the veranda.

"I was coming to ask if the children may want to help me and Phillip locate the best fir tree for our Christmas tree."

"We must think alike, Stefan. I just told the children we needed to do the same thing."

Maria led seven enthusiastic children off the veranda to where Stefan was standing. Georg brought up the rear.

All of them heard Stefan. "I have a good idea where to look. I'm sure we will find our special tree in one of the groves of fir trees at the back of our property. Children, it can't be too small or too big. It has to be just right."

"You sound like the papa bear in my three bears story."

"I guess I do Gretl. We want the one which is perfect."

It took the group a fairly long time to find the perfect tree. Each tree they had looked over had something wrong with it. Some were too tall; others were too small. And others had some kind of deformity and one had a squirrel's nest in it.

Finally they located the perfect one. They had looked it over from top to bottom. It was the perfect height and its triangle shape was also perfect; it was pointed at the top and its branches were full all the way to its trunk.

Stefan marked it with an old scarf he had brought along. "We need to be able to find it again." He told them.

And their father added. "We can't cut it down until early in the morning on Christmas Eve. It needs to be fresh so it won't lose its needles too soon."

"And children, we still have ornaments to make as well as the paper garlands."

"Then let us hurry back to the villa so we can get started." Brigitta stated.

When they arrived back at the villa, they found Isabel waiting nearby. "Did you find our tree?"

"We did, Frau Schmidt and Father told us it can't be cut down until early in the morning on Christmas Eve."

"That's correct, Kurt. What are going to do now?"

"Fräulein Maria told us we still have to make ornaments for it."

Kurt ran off with the others. Isabel told Georg and Maria. "Katia and I will also make some popcorn and berry garlands for it."

"The children will love them. I better go up and get them started making ornaments. Georg, you can come too. Maybe you'll show your children your artistic side."

"I doubt I have one; art was never my favorite subject. I didn't do well drawing stick figures."

"Come anyway, they'd love you to come observe their creations."

Georg did go and observe. And Maria was right. The children loved having him there. He oohed and aahed over each one's creations. And after lunch the children made the remainder of their ornaments. When they had finished, Maria had suggested they get some exercise. They didn't go outside; instead they sang the _Doe-Ray-Me_ song while parading all over the villa. And Georg joined in, much to Maria's delight.

And when Maria checked on the children at bedtime, she heard from more than one of them. _Christmas Eve is only a day away_. "I'm so glad they're excited." She whispered to herself as she hurried down the stairs.

She returned to the sitting room where Georg was waiting. "I hope your children fall asleep soon. They're already anticipating Christmas Eve. We need to help keep them busy tomorrow. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do. I thought we would take a trip into town and visit the Christkindl Market Place. The children have never been; I'm sure they would enjoy it."

"And this time I'll enjoy it. Georg, I walked through it after it was first opened. I heard the singing of Christmas hymns and carols. They were sobering for me rather than joyful; they made my heart ache and burn as I thought about the children. I wondered if they would have a Merry Christmas. I'm so glad I heard the choir director tell his members they would go caroling in Aigen. From that moment the Holy Spirit was in charge of my life."

"And I'm glad the Holy Spirit was guiding you. I never dreamed I might find you among the Christmas carolers. I'll tell the children at breakfast. We should get there early; I'm sure it will be very busy."

"Perfect Georg, now we should get some sleep."

Georg and Maria reluctantly departed outside Maria's room. They did get some sleep but also woke early as did the children. Poor Kurt had to wait several minutes before the breakfast casserole was ready.

While they were waiting Georg told them his plans. Seven children and all the adults were very pleased with his idea. So as soon as the breakfast dishes were cleared from the table, everyone got ready to leave.

Georg's extra car came in handy. It provided a comfortable way for them to travel without being crowded. Georg made sure Maria was in his car; and that she sat next to him. Her closeness to him made her heart speed up. But now it didn't really bother her; she knew the reason. And again she thought, _I never knew love would feel so wonderful._

When they arrived they found the Market Place was bustling with activity. There were lots of people doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Maria reminded Liesl and Louisa to hold their little sisters hands tight so they wouldn't become separated from the family. And she told Georg this.

"We need to buy a Crèche. It's been said a fir tree is a sign of everlasting life with God. But a Crèche reminds us of the gift God gave the world in hopes all would believe he was God's Son and the way to eternal life with God and Jesus."

"Maria, did you learn this at the Abbey?"

"I did. The postulants were taught many ways of communicating with both adults and children so they could begin to develop their faith. Look Georg, I see the others found the booth selling Crèches."

Louisa ran to them. "Father, come see how many choices we have."

She was correct, their selection was large. And just like they had taken time to select the perfect tree, they took time to find the perfect Crèche. They finally selected one with large figures; Joseph and the shepherds were twelve inches tall. All the other figures were proportional in size. The pieces needed to put in three bags and there was a separate bag for the stable. The men carried them to their cars.

When they returned home the children were anxious to set it up. Maria told them.

"We keep the Wise Men apart from the stable. Remember, in the Bible story of the Birth of Jesus, they don't visit as soon as Jesus was born."

And so those three figures were kept far away and the Baby Jesus wasn't in the cradle yet either. He technically wasn't born yet. And the children were loving all these new things about celebrating Christmas.

And from Liesl, Maria heard. "Are there other new things you will teach us?"

It wasn't Maria who answered, it was Uncle Max. "I have some new songs for all of us to learn."

"Max, tell us about them."

"They're old songs which aren't often taught. One of the music professors at the university gave me the sheet music and a gramophone recording for them. I don't think they will be difficult to learn. Let's go to the music room."

"Uncle Max this is so exciting."

"I'm glad you think it will be, Louisa."

Upon entering the room, Max told them. "The first one is titled, _The Holy Boy._ It's similar to _Away in a Manager._ And then he placed the record on the gramophone. They heard the song which was indeed like the song he had mentioned. Maria had followed along with the sheet music. Before the song ended she was able to sing the last verse.

 _Come worship, silent, adoring,  
The boy, The Heav'nly Child –_ _  
_ _The Heav'nly Child!_

Gretl announced. "I like it. I think I can sing it if I hear it a few more times."

And that's what they did and in thirty minutes all of them knew this song. They now listened to the next one. Max told them.

"Its title is, _Rocking._ It's a song which was only recently discovered. I think you will like it as well as the other. And I'm sure you will learn it just as quick."

They did listen to this quiet song with only two verses. It asked Jesus to sleep and not stir. He would be lent a coat to keep him warm. And then telling him he would be rocked to sleep. The second verse is all about Mary's baby sleeping in deep slumber still being rocked. And ends with the line _, to serve him all you can, darling man._

It was Marta who said. "I really like this one; it's beautiful."

The others agreed and again in a few minutes all of them could sing it. And their father was amazed at their ability to learn them so quickly.

Now they waited to hear the next song. Uncle Max didn't keep them waiting. "This is a fun song with a strange name, _Patapan._ Its onomatopoetic sounds give it this name."

"Pardon, Uncle Max, what does that word, I can't even pronounce, mean?"

"Liesl, everyone, it means that the words you sing actually mimic an action. In this case, _pa-ta-pan_ mimics the sound of a drummer drumming on a drum and tu-re-lu-re-lu the sound of a flute as one blows into it. Listen to the recording and you will hear those onomatopoetic sounds."

They did listen. And they heard the sounds but also the English words, _Willie Take Your Little Drum._ It told of drumming on your drum and playing a flute so Christmas could be frolicsome. And a verse which told how the King of Kings would praise the one who was born that night long ago. And then there was a verse which celebrated that God and man had become one. It would cause the people to dance and make the village hum.

Kurt exclaimed. "I love it. Can we parade around the villa singing it? Its verses are easy to learn."

Their father agreed. He wasn't shy about being their leader. And Maria loved seeing this frolicsome side of Georg.

Katia had a difficult time stopping their singing of the last song. She had to follow them up and down the staircases twice before they stopped and she could make her announcement.

"Dinner is ready to be served, you should dance your way to the dining room."

They did. And dinner was not a quiet time. They knew tomorrow was Christmas Eve. When they finished eating, Georg convinced the children to play quiet games. He even played a game of Chess with Friedrich and Maria played the card game _Old Maid_ with the little girls while all the others played the board game, _Landlord._

The adults all said goodnight after Liesl had encouraged all her siblings go to bed. She told them. "Christmas Eve will get here sooner if we go to sleep."

They followed her lead. Georg and Maria sat downstairs a little longer.

"Georg, will the children wake early?"

"I'm afraid so. And they won't be quiet."

"Then maybe we should go to bed too."

Georg stood. "Give me your hand. I'll help you up."

Maria smiled because Georg was being such a gentleman. Georg pulled Maria to her feet. Hand in hand they walked to the stairs and up to her room where they paused.

"I'm sure the children will come to my room once they are dressed. We'll be downstairs when Stefan and Phillip bring in the tree.

"I'll be there too. Goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight Georg, I'll see you first thing in the morning."

He opened her door and waited for her to close it. He smiled broadly all the way to his room. Maria didn't know he was as excited as his children. And that tomorrow was going to be an exceptionally exciting and happy day.

 **A/N:** All the songs I mentioned come from a Christmas CD of Christmas songs and carols recorded by Julie Andrews. One of my favorites I didn't use in my story is titled, _The Secret of Christmas._

It tells us to celebrate Christmas the entire year by doing all those things normally reserved for the Christmas season. One can find it on You Tube.


	6. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

The bells of Nonnberg Abbey rang out that Christmas Eve morning alerting all those who heard them that on this night long ago the Christ Child was born and now is the time to honor him with a fir tree which is a sign of everlasting life with God and then to decorate it with garlands and lights to make it glow in splendor.

Stefan and Phillip heard the bells. They told them Christmas Eve morning had arrived; it was time to bring the selected fir tree into the villa. They quietly came down the stairs and very quietly opened the veranda door.

By this time the first ray of sunlight had peeked over the horizon. It would soon produce a gorgeous sunrise. The light band of clouds would cause the sunlight to show a pink sky and as the sun rose it would become Christmas red.

They both stood quietly to admire it. Then they walked to the grove of fir trees where they saw the one with the scarf on one of its branches.

"Phillip, we need to saw it down close to the ground. We need enough trunk to be able to secure it firmly in the holder you made."

Let's get to the task." Stefan replied firmly.

The two men knelt on opposites of the tree; they held the large saw level with the ground and began to move it back and forth against the tree trunk. Soon the weight of the tree made it topple to the ground. Now they needed to saw off the large splinter of tree trunk which remained.

That was easily accomplished. They shook off the dusting of snow it had acquired overnight and carried it to the villa.

They really weren't expecting a greeting party but there was one. As Georg had told Maria, the children had woke early and were excitedly expressing their excitement. Georg and Maria had only beat them there by a few minutes.

"Father, we couldn't sleep any longer. We're anxious to decorate our tree."

"I'm sure Stefan and Phillip will be arriving with it very soon."

"And I'm going out on the veranda to watch for them."

Georg saw Maria was about to speak; he spoke first. "Maria, Kurt's a hardy boy; he won't catch the grip because he isn't wearing a coat. I'm sure the men will be here with our tree, shortly."

"I suppose I have a mother's mind."

"I know you do."

Georg stopped speaking. He didn't want to spoil his plans. And everyone heard Kurt even with the door shut.

"They're coming."

"Back up children, they need room to bring it inside." Georg said as he went to hold the door open for them. Franz was there to help them guide it through the doorway.

The stand Phillip had made was also there. Georg now helped guide the tree trunk into it. It was a perfect fit and it held the tree erect.

"Children, follow Maria to the large sitting room. We'll be right behind you with our tree."

And Maria began to sing.

 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging._

"Fräulein Maria, what are you singing?" Gretl asked.

"A song I learned a long time ago, its other lines of verse will tell us the leaves are always green, even when it gets cold. The next verse speaks of all the pleasure it gives us. And finally a verse which mentions the candles will burn bright to bring splendor to our sight."

Now Marta asked. "What does the word splendor mean?"

Maria took a few seconds to think of the simplest definition. "Marta, it means the light from the candles will be so brilliant it will touch our hearts and fill them with God's love."

"Fräulein Maria, that's a beautiful explanation."

"Thank you, Liesl. And like in another song I know, one doesn't hide that light in your heart. It makes us do kind things for others, even for a stranger."

Of course Georg had been listening to all this. It made his love for Maria even stronger, if that was possible.

Once they had arrived in the home's largest sitting room, they placed the tree in the farthest corner from the fireplace. Georg explained.

"The tree needs to be here. Otherwise the heat from the fireplace will dry its fir leaves in a day or two. Now I will help, Franz, Phillip and Stefan attach our forty candle holders. With so many hands, it shouldn't take us too long. You can sing while we do so."

"Fräulein Maria, can we sing the Christmas Tree Song again and then all the new songs we learned yesterday."

"Of course we can."

Max had joined them and Isabel did too. She had been helping Katia with breakfast. They stood together. Isabel whispered to Max.

"They're the perfect couple. I think Georg may make it official today."

"I think so too." Max concurred.

And Maria led the children in the singing of the tree song and had only finished singing one of their new Christmas songs when their father announced.

"Voila! We're done children. But you can continue to sing; you know I love hearing you."

"We will after we had breakfast. I'm the hungry one this morning."

"Your wish is yours, Louisa. Katia and I will soon bring the breakfast casseroles to the table. You should go get ready."

All the children ran off and even the three men left the room. Georg and Maria were alone. He asked. "Do your mothering instincts have plans to help the remainder of the day pass quickly? It's not going to take us very long to decorate the tree. Many hands make quick work."

"I'll try and think of something Georg."

And Georg had another reason for wanting to make the day go by faster. He had a surprise for Maria and he was anxious to present it.

Maria didn't have much time to think. The children ate faster than usual and grew antsy until all the adults finished. Kurt noticed his father put down his fork.

"Father, can we decorate our tree now?"

"Of course we can."

And they heard from Isabel. "I'll get the popcorn and berry garlands Katia and I made and bring them to the sitting room."

Adults and children alike hurried to the sitting room with their tree. They began the task of placing all their decorations. First, were the large number of simple paper ornaments the children had made. Their father and the other men placed several on the high branches none of the children could reach.

They paused to admire it. "It's already beautiful." Gretl said.

"It is little one. It's because of all your colorful ornaments. Now it's time to wrap the tree in the garland of red berries and white popcorn."

"Georg, Katia and I made several short garlands. We thought they would be easier to handle."

"Thank you, it definitely will."

The children watched as the men laid the garlands on the tree branches; every foot or so they wrapped the garland loosely around a branch to keep them in place.

Phillip saw the pile of paper chains the children had made. "There are a lot of paper chains in that pile, Georg. I suggest rather than wrapping the tree with them, we should hook all of them over the tip of the tree and let them hang as if they are rays of light coming from heaven."

"Phillip that's perfect." Maria exclaimed. "I made this brilliant star for the very top."

In her hand Maria held a large eight pointed star made from yellow paper. "Georg, you should do the honors of placing it. There's a loop of paper which you slide over the very tip of our tree."

"Fräulein Maria, it's stunning. It is perfect."

"Maria, Liesl took the words right out of mouth. Let me climb two steps on the ladder to make it easier to place."

As soon as Georg placed it he heard a collective "it's so pretty." He responded to Gretl. He knew this was her first Christmas tree.

"It is Gretl, but just think how beautiful it will be when the candles are lit."

"How long do I need to wait?"

It was Kurt who answered her. "Until after we eat our dinner."

"That's a long time, it isn't even lunchtime yet."

"I know it is sweetie. We can help the time pass by singing."

"Children, your Fräulein is correct. I still can't believe how quickly you learned those three new songs."

"Neither can I Max." Georg added.

They sang not only their three new songs but many other Christmas carols they knew. Because they sang _Patapan_ last, they sang it several times while they paraded around the villa.

Isabel caught up to them to announce."Hurry and get ready for lunch while the soup is hot."

That half an hour passed quickly. Everyone consumed their soup before it had a chance to cool very much. The children's eyes were on their Fräulein again. Maria noticed and knew their question without hearing it.

"I suggest we take a walk around our neighborhood. I'm sure we will see others doing the same. We can ask Katia for some stale bread to take with us. We could stop at the lake and feed the ducks."

Georg immediately stood and said. "Great idea, Maria. Go get your wrap and meet us by the front door."

It was a beautiful day for late December. It wasn't extremely cold and the sun was shining. All but Isabel and Katia walked with them. The ladies had the Christmas Eve meal to finish preparing.

Stefan and Phillip led the group. Franz who walked slower was at the end behind Georg and Maria. Kurt wanted to lead so Georg let him. He knew his stride wasn't long so the pace would be just right for all the others including the little girls.

And Maria commented to Georg. "Kurt knows exactly how to get to the lake. We went there many times while you were in Vienna."

"So the neighbors saw them in their playclothes."

"Only a few, Georg, sometimes we never saw anyone. The lake is just around the bend in the road. We came here to explore a small pond. We were looking for frogs in their various stages before they were full grown. It was after our science lesson when I would let them feed the ducks."

"I wish I had had a creative teacher like you when I was in the primary grades. It was rather mundane looking at pictures."

"I know. That's why I made lessons interesting for them."

They had arrived at the lake. Everyone noticed the three different kinds of ducks which had come to the lake for the winter. Gretl asked the question which is often asked.

"Father, are the ducks cold?"

"No, I don't think they are."

"Your father's right. God made them differently than he did us. They have several layers of feathers which keep them warm. Come get a piece of bread and you can throw them to the ducks."

After the ducks consumed all the bread pieces they happily swam away. This group of humans who were getting cold happily made their way back to the villa. The children were ecstatic to learn it was time to clean up for dinner.

Now dressed in their Christmas clothes they joined the family around the dining table. "Maria, will you please lead us in our Christmas Grace."

"Let us pray."

The children and all the others folded their hands and bowed their heads.

"We join the beasts, the angels and the shepherds along with Mary and Joseph as we remember the works God's mighty hand created. And so we offer our praise to Almighty God.

"We also pray that all the hungry of the world may be filled.

"And now we ask that God to bless the food which he given us to consume so we can bring peace and joy to the world. Amen."

And the family responded. "Amen."

Katia and Isabel rose to bring two hot casserole dishes of Wiener Schnitzel and noodles to the buffet table. They both returned to the kitchen to obtain a large bowl of mixed vegetables and a platter of biscuits.

They waited for everyone to be served before anyone began to eat. The three men, Stefan, Phillip and Franz ate quickly. The older children smiled at each other when they saw them leave the dining room.

They had gone to light all the candles. They had hurried to do so. Soon Franz reentered the dining room and tapped Georg on the shoulder. He immediately stood. The others did the same.

Georg began with the traditional greeting. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

The greeting was now given to all the others around this large table. When the commotion died down, Georg began to sing, _Silent Night_.

After he had sung, _Silent night, Holy night,_ he encouraged everyone to sing the rest of the carol with him. On the third verse he began to slowly leave the dining room and walk towards the room with the now glowing Christmas tree. Gretl and Marta were behind him. Maria was next.

He entered the sitting room with the tree and stepped aside so his little girls could view it. They were speechless. Georg wasn't.

"Come form a semicircle around our tree." Georg stood separately from the group dead center in front of the tree so everyone could see and hear him.

"In many homes this Christmas Eve are children jockeying with their siblings to find their presents."

He paused as he saw Liesl raise her hand. "Yes, Liesl."

"There are gifts under the tree."

"She right Georg. They're anxious for everyone to see them." Maria told him.

"Alright, I can wait. Shall we sit while they're distributed?"

Liesl and Friedrich didn't sit. They would distribute them. First to receive their gift were all the adults.

"Please open them." Maria encouraged.

Isabel was first to open hers and respond. "What a wonderful gift, a card from each of the children. You know I will cherish these."

And so it went with the other adults. Even Maria had received a bundle of cards. Her response was a little different from Isabel's.

"I think I know how a mother feels when she receives cards from her children."

Georg had read his. They fit perfectly with his gift.

"Father, now what were you going to tell us?"

Georg saw that the children's eyes were focused on him. They were expectant eyes.

"God works in mysterious ways. He must have inspired each of you the same way; your cards are very similar."

He saw them take a deep breath. They stared at him.

"A mysterious thing happened the night the carolers came to our home. A voice cried out in the midst of the crowd. It was a voice I knew. And you know of whom I'm speaking."

The children smiled. Their faces showed anticipation of what else their father would say.

"I now know this was God's way of my finding Maria. But children I just didn't find her. We both found the love we shared. A love I want to have for the rest of my life."

He walked towards Maria. He knelt down on one knee. Maria's tears were already streaming down her face.

"Maria, will you give the children and me the only gift we need this Christmas. Will you marry me and become the mother for seven children who want it to happen."

Maria choked out a quiet yet firm. "Yes."

Georg held Maria's head softly; with his thumbs he wiped away her tears. Then he drew her towards him for that first kiss he could finally have. This kiss was soft and sweet and held longer that Georg had anticipated.

And then Isabel spoke. "From the moment I met Maria, I knew she was the one who would touch Georg's heart. Yes, I know she broke almost every rule Georg had for the children but it was the way she did it which told me she was special. You might say she did with love.

"Even I got caught up in the beat of the music she had them singing and dancing all around the garden fountain.

"And Georg, I was surprised you didn't hear them. They started to sing shortly after you left the front room."

"I think I was in my room packing."

"Later, when I brought her dress material to her I saw her guitar. It made me remind her that you didn't allow the children to sing. It saddened her.

"Somehow I felt she would find a way to change you. When she planned the song for the children to sing for Elsa, she told me the Holy Spirit must have made her select it. And I knew you had sung the _Hills are Alive_ song before and perhaps it would stir your heart to sing it with your children."

"You were right; it did. I will be forever grateful. Now let us give praise to God for his gift of Jesus by singing carols and hymns."

They sang for over an hour. The anticipation and excitement of the day caused the children to grow tired and weary. They went to bed. Liesl put her little sisters to bed. All the other adults, except Maria and Georg, left for their bedrooms too.

Maria and Georg sat close as they watched the candles burn down. Soon there was no more wax to burn and the tree no longer shimmered.

"Georg, I never thought I could love you more than I already did but I do."

"I feel the same, darling. We should marry soon so we can enjoy all the wonderful feelings that marriage will bring."

"I want that too. We should probably try and get some sleep. Tomorrow we can begin to make our wedding plans."

The loving couple kissed outside Maria's door. Georg planned on being there in the morning to greet his betrothed with a kiss.


	7. A Christmas Wish Fulfilled

A Christmas Wish Fulfilled

That Christmas Day morning found two people awake before the sky had started to lightened. The Christmas Spirit had filled each one's heart with the joy of human love. A love each had thought was unattainable.

Maria had run away after her encounter with Elsa. And Georg searched high and low for her after Elsa had shared her atheistic views. Neither had known the Christmas Spirit would move among them and fulfill the life they were destined to live.

Those two persons rose from their beds ready to start a new day. Georg dressed in a hurry. Then he hurried to Maria's room. He put his ear close to the door. He could hear Maria.

 _God, I recall the words of scripture. You so loved the world that you sent your Son so we could have eternal life. You also gave us the ability to love another person. I feel the love of a special person deep within my heart. I feel blessed by his love. We both believe it is your plan for us to live out our lives in Holy Matrimony._

Georg's heart was fuller than full when he lightly tapped on the door. Now in a louder voice he heard.

"He's here! I'm ready to be with him and be kissed by him. I can hardly wait."

Immediately Maria opened the door. "Good morning, my love. Let me fulfill your desire."

Maria knew Georg had heard her outburst, she didn't resist his advances. Georg took her in his arms for that first kiss of many that day. This one and all the others Maria felt all the way to her toes.

Georg felt he loved Maria more this day than he did yesterday. But his mind also held other thoughts. He had never forgotten the words he had with Herr Zeller at the party. And he also remembered what he had told Elsa. _He would leave Austria before the Germans took over his beloved country._

Georg also remembered what he had heard when they had gone to the Christkindl Market Place; he had heard men speaking in a German dialect he knew was from the area around Berlin. He had heard them say.

 _This is going to be easy, so many of these people are already eagerly waiting for the Anschluss to occur._

And Georg had thought. _It may happen earlier then it has been reported to occur._ He wanted to get out of the country before it happened. Georg knew he would need to rely on the Holy Spirit to guide his family to a place where they could always celebrate Christmas.

His first step had been accomplished when Maria accepted his hand to be married. Georg had already accepted the promise he would make to her at their wedding; _to love her fully._

And to fully accept the words of scripture where it says, _the two shall become one._ Georg knew this also meant to share with Maria everything except a surprise he may plan for her someday.

Georg showered his betrothed with kisses on her jaw line and forehead. Maria almost melted in his arms. He whispered in her ear.

"Let's go see if Katia put fresh coffee in my study. We can sit close on the settee and talk."

"I'd go with you anywhere, my love."

Her response thrilled Georg. They quietly walk to the stairs and down them. Maria received another kiss as they entered his study. They did find fresh coffee and Georg took on the role of a butler as he poured a cup for each of them.

With coffee cups in their hands, they did sit on the settee and took that first sip. "Georg, this is still very hot."

"I know. Sometimes I think Katia has a sixth sense, it's always hot. She seems to know me better than I know myself."

"I think she sees you as man of strength; a man who can command a naval crew and yet be thoughtful and kind. And you are a man who has great love for his family. Those are the same qualities which I love about you."

"And I love the deep faith you have in the Holy Spirit. Maria, the time is coming very soon when we must be like the Holy Family."

"You mean we need to leave Austria before the Germans take over our country?"

"Exactly, I also thought of a plan."

"Tell me."

"Maria, Agathe's parents were from England. They never sold the home they had there. Her brother, Frank moved there many years ago. He and I got along very well. I don't think he'd be the least bit surprised if we showed up at his home.

"England already ousted their Prime Minister who felt the best thing to do was to appease the new leader of Germany, Adolph Hitler, by accepting his takeover of Czechoslovakia. Prime Minister Winston Churchill has an opposite view. This man cannot be allowed to take over all of Europe.

"I'm sure he feels this included the British Isles. He probably knows the Germans wouldn't land an army of Stormtroopers there but would attack them by air. He's certain the Royal Air Force is far superior to the Germans, even with all the new planes they have built.'

"What would you tell the children?"

"That will be easier than you think. They have always wanted to go there. They'll be excited. We can pack a few trunks with extra clothing and some favorite toys; they won't raise any suspicion from the children."

"Not even from Brigitta?"

"I don't think so. She'll be excited to see all the things she's read about."

"And will all the adults come too? I'm sure none of them want to live under German rule."

"Yes, there's no way I would leave them behind. This man Hitler is driven by evil and hate; they would be tortured and killed."

"How awful."

"Better words may be, disgusting, gruesome, repugnant, hateful, horrific or beastly. I know Max and Franz, who once thought having the Germans take over Austria was a good idea, have come to see the truth.

"For Franz, it was the day he drove Elsa to the train station. She ranted the entire way there. He was alarmed when she told him she didn't believe in God. And Max despises war; he would go anywhere to escape it. Besides he may find an opportunity to help in the British Entertainment National Service Association which goes around the country performing for all the people to raise their spirits."

"Darling, there's one thing I want to do before we leave." He paused and turned to look at her. He held both of her hands.

"Maria, I want to get married before we leave. And I don't want our marriage to receive any publicity. Do you think Father Michael would marry us?"

"I'm sure he would. I believe he knows all about you and the danger you will be in when the Anschluss happens. And Georg, I don't need a fancy wedding; I never dreamed of getting married so I have nothing to fulfill. I only wish to marry you and officially become your wife and your children's mother."

"Your words make my heart almost explode because it's over filled with your love."

"I feel the same, my love."

A romantic kiss followed. When they broke away, Georg whispered.

"Let's go into town this morning and ask Father Michael to marry us. I'll ask Isabel and Max to come with us to be our witnesses, neither will be surprised. Yesterday I saw them standing together and talking. I'm sure they both knew I was going to ask you to marry me."

The couples alone time was shattered by seven voices. Brigitta spoke for them. "Father, do you know how happy we are that Fräulein Maria will become our mother?"

"Yes, I believe I do. And your Fräulein is more than ready to do so. Later this morning she and I will go talk to Father Michael. He's a priest Maria knows from the church she attended in the city. Franz will drive us so we can sit together in the back and talk. Frau Schmidt will come too; she may need to buy things at the Apothecary store."

"Father, I want a new mama as soon as possible."

"Your wish, Gretl, is also mine."

And so after breakfast, the couple carried out their plan. Now Isabel had that sixth sense. As Franz drove them away from the villa, she spoke.

"Georg, are you going to ask this priest to marry you today?"

"I thought you might ask this; the answer is yes. And there's more I need to tell you. I'm not waiting for the Anschluss to happen. I want to leave Austria as soon as possible. I plan on taking everyone to England; you know Frank is living at his grandparent's home outside of London."

"Yes I do know and I think it's the perfect place to go. I see we've arrived at the church. Do you want us to go in with you?"

"Yes I do."

And Maria added. "I think Father will know why we are here."

The couple entered the rectory. They were greeted by a receptionist. "Do you need to see Father Michael?"

"Yes, he knows me and may know exactly why we are here."

She left to go to his office. They didn't hear her. "Father, a couple is here to see you. I don't know the young woman's name but I know she worships here. The man with her is Captain von Trapp."

"Send them in, please."

"Good morning, Father. Thank you for seeing us."

"My pleasure, sir. Now what may I do for you?"

Maria answered. "Father, I know you recognize me, not only from seeing me outside the confessional but also among the carolers who sang in Aigen. And I also know you know the man who is with me."

He didn't speak; he nodded and held a broad smile as he heard Georg.

"Father, it's Maria and my desire to be married; I fear the Anschluss might happen sooner than predicted. I already have plans for leaving Austria."

"You may be the first couple to ask to be married without the customary waiting time but I'm sure you won't be the last. I see you brought along your own witnesses. Follow me to the side altar and I will perform the marriage ceremony there."

"Maria and I thank you."

In a matter of a few minutes, the couple had heard the words of introduction and had made their first promise to each other. It was to be faithful to the other for as long as the both shall live.

The priest continued with a few short verses from scripture before the couple took their solemn vow and then heard. "I pronounce you husband and wife."

Father Michael then asked God to bless and preserve them and fill them with God's Grace. And finally he said. "Georg, you may kiss your Bride."

"Thank you Father. Maria, are you ready for your first kiss as a married woman."

"Are you ready for mine as you are now my husband?"

They both chuckled very quietly before the kiss. Even Father applauded along with Franz and Isabel. He then added.

"I will pray for your safe departure and arrival in England. Try to get word to me through the church. Even the Church of England knows how to contact us. All of us know our prayers are all heard by the same God."

"And Father, we'll pray for you and all the priests and ministers of the Christian Churches. We both know the Germans will attempt to keep them from worshiping."

"We also need to pray for our Jewish brethren. I've heard horrible things are happening to the Jews in Germany."

"We will Father. Now Maria and I need to get home and announce to my children that we are married. It was the only gift they wanted this Christmas. They are going to be overjoyed it happened so soon."

The happy couple and their witnesses departed the church. On the way home Franz asked. "How soon are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can; there's no need to wait."

While they were all gone, the children discussed when the wedding would take place. Katia didn't share with them her suspicion.

Franz parked the car in the back. The couple entered the villa through the kitchen. Katia was there and after one look at Georg and Maria she spoke.

"I see you asked the priest to marry you. Your faces and posture are telling."

"I suspected you might know. Where are the children?"

"They've been pacing in the hall. Liesl may suspect you have married."

"Maria, let's not keep them in suspense."

They held hands as they hurried to the hall. Liesl was the first to see them. No newly wed couple can keep a very happy smile from their faces.

"Father, did you and our Fräulein get married?"

"I'm happy to announce, we did."

"Oh my, I thought you may but I wasn't sure."

"Can we call you _mama_ now _?_ "

"Of course you can, Gretl."

"Father, are you going on a honeymoon?"

"Not exactly, Brigitta, we're all going on a trip to London. You older children probably remember that your Uncle Frank moved there several years ago. We'll stay in your grandparent's home there."

"When are we leaving?"

"Very soon, but first I need to buy our train tickets. And we need to take down our Christmas tree. I've seen Frau Schmidt has already been sweeping up the needles it has dropped. And of course we need to pack our belongings."

"While you buy the tickets, Phillip and I take the tree down. Children, we can take the garlands of popcorn and berries outside and put them on another fir tree for the birds to enjoy."

The train station near their home was void of people when Georg arrived there. The ticket agent didn't question him when he bought fifteen tickets to Paris and also their tickets to the coastal town of Calais.

He arrived home to an excited house. The children had absolutely no idea they would never return.

In two days their day of travel had arrived. It was a long trip to Paris. It would take them about ten hours. They had gotten lucky; they had a train car all to themselves. The children sang and played games to pass the time. They also enjoyed eating in the train's dining car.

When they arrived in Paris, they only had a short wait before the train to Calais was ready to board. After a three hour ride, this train had arrived in Calais. Here they rode a ferry across the English Channel to the Port of Dover.

Georg had known it would be very late at night when they arrived. He had planned on staying at one of the hotels in the area. He had no problem finding rooms in a nearby guest house for all fifteen of them.

As many people do when they are in a strange place, everyone woke early. Georg was pleased with the excited talk among the children. He answered their question.

"Yes, as soon as we eat breakfast we can take the bus to your grandparent's home."

He was asked by Brigitta. "Does Uncle Frank know we are coming to his house?"

"No, but I doubt he will be surprised."

After a thirty minute ride, the bus arrived at a large house situated on a large piece of property in the British countryside.

"This is lovely, Georg. It's also very large. Does Frank live here all alone?"

"If you're asking if he's married; he isn't. He's an industrial engineer. He feels he designs better in the quiet the home offers him. He's also able to house visiting engineers."

"So there are enough bedrooms for us."

"More than enough, Maria."

In a few seconds a man exited the house. "Georg, I knew you would get out of Austria before the Anschluss occurred. Welcome."

"Frank, allow me to introduce my wife, Maria."

"Hello Maria, I see you brought Georg's smile back. I know my sister is pleased he finally found the perfect wife and mother for their children."

"You're very kind. But God had his hand in our lives."

"Maria's right, Frank. Sometime we'll tell you how we found our love."

The group relaxed. The adults all knew they were safe. Although, they didn't know their future.


	8. The Visitor

The Visitor

Although Frank was a bachelor, he was delighted to see his nieces and nephews. He spoke to them.

"Children, I can't believe how much you've grown since I saw you last. Liesl, you've grown into a lovely young woman and Friedrich, you're looking more like your father. And Gretl, how old are you now?"

"I'm going to be six soon."

"That's right. You have a February birthday."

Gretl smiled at her Uncle. Then he acknowledged her other siblings and directed everyone inside. There they met Henri his butler and home's caretaker as well as Rosemary his cook.

Franz wasn't shy. He immediately started a conversation with Henri. And both Isabel and Katia spoke to Rosemary. Isabel told her.

"Katia and I will help with the cooking and keeping the house clean; we certainly don't want to be a burden to you."

"Isabel that thought never crossed my mind. I see the men are bringing in your bags; we need to go upstairs and find bedrooms for everyone."

"Liesl, help gather your brothers and sisters; we need to go upstairs."

Liesl didn't need to do move from where she was standing, the others had heard Isabel and quickly assembled. All of them including, Georg and Maria, followed Rosemary up the stairs to the second floor.

This home was much like their home in Aigen, only bigger. There were ten bedrooms on the second floor. Other bedrooms and storerooms were located on the third floor.

The children were paired as they had been in the other house, Marta and Gretl, Louisa and Brigitta, the boys shared a room and Liesl had her own. As their bags arrived, they began to unpack and get settled. Franz and Isabel each found their own room.

Rosemary guided Georg and Maria to a large bedroom Frank's grandparents had shared. It was at the far end of the hall. It even had a separate sitting room. And it had both a shower and a bathtub. She left them to get settled.

"This is really nice, Georg."

"It will be our private place. I doubt not even Gretl will come back here during a thunderstorm; she and the others will invade Liesl's room. I know she'll be there and not be outside rendezvousing with a suitor."

"Georg, the time will come when that suitor rings our doorbell to ask you if he may court her. You need to prepare yourself."

"I will Maria. I know you will help me. We better join the others."

When they did, they heard nothing but happy voices. For Georg they were a source of realization he had done the right thing. No one could have been joyous living under the thought of when the Germans would take over their country.

They settled into this large house and began to enjoy living in England. Brigitta got her wish. They traveled into London on several occasions. She did see many of the things she had read about.

And Max did make contact with the man in charge of the Entertainment National Service Association. His name was Ted Andrews. Max had obtained a car so he could travel back and forth to London.

Max had learned that Ted Andrews had gathered a group of performers to go around the country singing for the people and on the military bases.

One day he spoke to Georg. "I know you would like to do your part in helping the British people have some normalcy while they hear the warnings of war. Please think about letting the children sing for them. You know they are as good as any professional group."

"Max, I no longer harbor a repulsion against their singing in public. After all it was singing which helped me locate Maria. I trust you to watch over them at the various venues. Maria will be happy to help you plan songs for them to sing."

The children and Maria were surprised as well as being thrilled. Max and Maria planned an hour long program of new and old songs for them to sing. After each concert the complements were many. And those which they heard told them how much the concerts had lifted their spirits.

Two months had passed. Henri came busting into the dining room one morning after breakfast. He was waving the newspaper.

"It's happened. Austria is no more. The Germans walked into the country without a single shot being fired."

Brigitta's eyes lit up. "Does this mean we can never go home?"

Georg was honest in his answer. "Yes, it does. You older children know what would happen to your father if we ever returned. I made the decision to leave early to be assured we would get out safely.

"Children, everyone, I fear there's going to be another world war; one greater than the last. Armies probably won't fight here on English soil but the British Air Force will repel any attack from the air. We won't be traveling into the city anymore. I believe we will be safe living here in the countryside."

A deep sense of relief was felt by all of them. And Maria told them.

"Remember, the Holy Family had to escape to another country. A bad man was looking for the Baby Jesus. And Saint Anthony gave us a prayer to pray in these times. It goes like this.

"God, be our protector and defender.  
Surround us with Holy Angels.  
So we can live our lives protected from danger.

Guide our life journeys.  
Teach us to trust you.  
So we will find solace in God's friendship. Amen."

Maria heard the wholehearted response, _Amen,_ a simple word which affirms the prayer. All of them would pray it together every day after breakfast.

It was only a few days later when Maria and the children were taking a walk when they saw a big car with a flag on its front fender stop in front of the house. The driver hurried around to open the backdoor. They saw a distinguished looking gentleman emerge.

The man was shorter than Georg and his weight made him appear well built. His suit was well tailored; it was impeccable. A double pocket watch chain could be seen attached to one of the last buttons on his vest; they both made a loop before the object attached at either end was placed in one of the tiny pockets on the front the vest.

He saw Maria and the children. "Good day madam and children, may I please speak with Captain von Trapp."

"Mother, I'll go tell father he has a visitor."

Friedrich hurried to find him. The visitor knew who Maria was. He had been told the captain had remarried a younger woman. He made small talk.

"Are you children enjoying our weather? I believe spring is just around the corner."

"We are sir. My brothers and sisters enjoy being outside. We learned at an early age that fresh air and walking were good for you."

"Yes, that's true, young lady." Words which were spoken by Liesl as Georg exited the front door.

Friedrich had told his father about the fancy car and the man who emerged from it. Georg didn't have any idea who he was until he laid eyes on him. He couldn't imagine why Prime Minister Winston Churchill would visit him.

Nor could he hide his expressive face. The man noticed.

"Captain, your eyes are not deceiving you. I am Prime Minister Winston Churchill. Is there a place where we can talk in private?"

"There is. Follow me inside. We can talk in my study."

Now Maria was worried; she couldn't imagine any reason for his visit either. She told herself. _I can't let my worry be seen._

She immediately told the children. "Let's continue our walk. It really is a beautiful day."

Not even Brigitta commented. They followed her down to lake.

Back in the house the Prime Minister was already speaking with Georg. "Captain, I've known you were here from the moment you stepped on British soil."

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm sure you have other information for me."

"Sadly I do. The Germans know where you are living. The Whitehead home sits in the area where we moved many mothers and their children. We felt they would be safe here; there's nothing worth bombing here. But that's changed with your presence.

"The American ambassador has arranged safe passage for all of you to travel to America. All the people who live here are welcomed to come with you. A cruise ship will depart from the Port of London tomorrow evening."

Georg wasn't alarmed; he was grateful. And of course he didn't want innocent women and children killed.

"My wife would tell you this is all part of God's plan for us. I'm sure He has something for us to do."

"I believe that too. I also believe Hitler will eventually be defeated. A bus will arrive here at three o'clock tomorrow to take you the port."

"We'll be ready and waiting."

"God speed Captain. The people of America may need uplifting as your children's singing has done for my citizens. I'm not a soothsayer but I feel America will be drawn into this war one day."

"I hope you're wrong but my gut tells me you may be correct. I'm sure my friend Max will quickly find a venue for my children to sing for the Americans."

Georg walked out with the Prime Minister and watched his car leave. At that moment Maria and the children appeared. Maria noted her husband's posture. He stood as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She wanted to speak to him in private.

"Children, remember you promised to do your reading after our walk. Why don't you do it now?"

They ran off. "Georg, I know you have something to tell me."

"I do. Maria, the Germans know where I am living. They will do everything in their power to do me harm."

"So we really are like the Holy Family. Did the Prime Minister have an escape plan for us?"

"He did, darling. We've been provided passage to America. Its government will welcome all of us to its shores. A cruise ship is waiting for us to board tomorrow at the Port of London. A bus will pick us up for our travel there."

"Georg, you know my response."

"Yes, I do know. It's God's plan and He has something for us to do."

"And we must believe that wholeheartedly. Now we must share this with the adults and then will the children."

While the children were reading, Georg told all the adults who already knew the Prime Minister had come to the house.

"The Prime Minister had some news for me. The Germans know I'm living here. This is also where the British government moved many woman and children. They felt the Germans wouldn't drop bombs in the countryside. But now that Hitler knows I am here; the British government is sure they will drop bombs in the hope of killing me."

"When do we leave?" Franz asked.

"A bus will pick us up at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. It will take us to the Port of London where we will board a cruise ship to take us to America. Frank, that includes you, Henri and Rosemary."

"I'll answer for them. We'll come with you. Just because you leave doesn't mean Hitler won't still order its planes to drop bombs here. I can pack a trunk full of my latest engineering plans. The Americans may find them useful."

And Isabel spoke for the other adults. "It won't take us long to repack all our things."

Georg and Maria now had to tell the children. The three oldest were very perceptive. It was Friedrich who spoke.

"Did the Prime Minister have bad news for you?"

"He had a warning. The Germans know where we are living. They could drop bombs on the house. But we're not going to be here. Tomorrow we will leave here and travel to the Port of London where we will board a cruise ship to travel to America. The government there has arranged it."

"That's very nice of them."

"Yes, Liesl it is."

"Children, in the morning you need to pack all your things. Your mother and Isabel will help you. Now don't be sad. Your mother told me this is all part of God's plan for us. He must have something for us to do."

Their father's words reassured them; they ran off to play.

"We can't be sad either, Georg. Our children should see happy faces."

"And a kiss can help us."

"I'd never refuse a kiss or two from my husband."

The couple did kiss at least twice. And they did put them in a better frame of mind. Maria sat in his study while Georg placed all their important papers back into his satchel.

They like all the others knew the hours would pass more quickly if they were busy. The three ladies stayed busy by cooking and then of course by washing all the dishes.

Maria had the children meet in an empty room where they played fun games. It took Frank several hours to pack his engineering designs. His personal bag was half packed. And Henri's bag and all the others were the same; the remainder of their clothes would be added in the morning.

Despite wanting to sleep later than usual, no one could, and so more games and a lot of singing kept the children busy. They lingered around the dining room table after lunch.

"Children, it's time to double check your rooms to be sure you have packed everything."

Maria and Georg both went with them. Another set of eyes might spot something they had forgotten. After it was discovered nothing was being left, the bags were closed and placed in the hall by their door. The men would bring down the trunks and all their personal bags to the hall near the front door.

It wasn't three o'clock when Franz heard the engine of a bus and then the hissing sound the air brakes make as they are applied to stop it. He hurried outside; he heard the driver.

"I'm a little earIy. I didn't know how long it would take to load all your things."

"We can help you." Stefan said for all the men who had arrived before the ladies and Maria and the children appeared. They helped him load all their trunks and bags into the luggage compartment.

The driver asked. "Does the owner of the guitar want it in the bus itself?"

"No sir. It will be just fine in the luggage compartment." Maria answered.

"Very well, I'll place it there. I see no more bags. Is that everything?"

Georg answered. "It is sir."

"Great, now it's time for you to board the bus."

Frank was the last person to do so. He looked back at the house. Georg noticed.

"Frank, the British government will find a good use for it. I believe it will survive the war. You may return one day to discover it wasn't harmed."

"I hope that will be true. It holds fond memories."

Frank took his seat and the bus driver pulled away for the short trip to the Port of London.


	9. The Cruise Ship

The Cruise Ship

The road the driver traveled to the Port of London went through land designated as preserved land; land that was not to be developed. Georg now understood why the government had moved woman and children to this area. The Prime Minister had been correct; there was nothing worth bombing here.

Georg and Maria both heard the older children's comments about the landscape. From Liesl it was. "Everything is so green."

And Brigitta added. "The flowers are so vibrant."

Maria whispered to Georg. "That's just like her to use an unusual word to describe their colors."

"She has never stopped amazing me. I feel the bus slowing. We must be getting closer to Southampton."

Georg was correct. The bus traveled slowly to the dock where their ship was anchored. The driver was able to park close. He opened the door and stood.

"You're here, people. Take your time leaving the bus; the ship doesn't leave for an hour."

Georg then stood. "Thank you for our speedy arrival." Then he spoke to Maria. "Shall we get a good look at our vessel?"

"Yes, my captain."

And Georg squeezed her hand firmly as they stepped off the bus; the ship was in clear view. Georg observed this giant white vessel with a blue band showing above the water line. He was pleased with its size. He knew the ship would give them a comfortable sail to America. He would later learn she was also one of the fastest ships sailing between England and the Americas.

Maria also took a good look at the ship; her reaction was much different. She gulped. "It's huge Georg. I fear the children may get lost on it."

"A navy captain's children would never get lost on a ship. Besides, I'm sure stewards will be numerous. They've looked out for children before."

"Okay, I trust you. I'll try not to worry."

Georg didn't see the faces of all the other adults, with the exception of Franz; theirs were similar to Maria's look. But they also took Maria's words at face value and tried not to worry. The children's reactions were a mixture of amazement and excitement.

As Georg was calming Maria's fears their luggage had been unloaded and a dock attendant was loading their trunks and bags on to a large platform on wheels.

"Follow me everyone. You will board using the first class bridge."

Georg was surprised at how they were being treated but he didn't question the attendant.

"Everyone, follow the attendant. We'll be boarding the ship using a bridge reserved for first class passengers. Children, I want each of you with an adult. Marta and Gretl you can hold your mother's hands."

"Georg, Max and I will be last."

"Thank you, Franz."

And Georg was right behind the attendant directly in front of Maria and the girls. The attendant didn't walk very fast but he did look behind him to be sure they were following him. He entered a covered passage way which led directly into the ship.

They immediately saw the opulence of the ship. This expansive foyer whose walls were covered with brown oak wood and tapestries was breath taking. Ceiling lights and gilded electric torchieres lit the space with a comfortable ambience. And no one could miss the extra-large electric fireplace on the left side of the room. And they had a peak into the adjoining dining room through the open doors on either side of it. It was also elegantly decorated.

And when they turned their heads to see the remainder of the room, they saw the extra-wide staircase which they were told would take them all the way to the top deck.

The attendant noted their astonished looks. "All the crew looked the same when they came aboard the first time. Although she is very fancy, she's also quite comfortable. And there's a lot to do; your days of travel will go by quickly. The ship is big enough to make the trip in only four full days.

"I'm sure the stewards assigned to you will take you on a tour of the entire ship before it departs the dock."

While he had been speaking, five stewards had arrived. Georg whispered to Maria. "See, I told you there would be numerous stewards who would see to it no one got lost."

Maria squeezed his hand and gave him an unnoticed kiss on his cheek as they heard.

"My name is Paul. I'm the lead steward. All of us are assigned to your group."

Paul continued with introduction. "My fellow stewards are Mark, Michael, David and Chris." Each had raised his hand as his name was spoken.

Paul then addressed Georg. "Sir, since you are in the lead of your group, I assume you are Georg Trapp."

The American ambassador's secretary had purposely not registered Georg as Captain von Trapp. No one was supposed to know he was on board besides the captain of the ship. It was well known that German mini submarines patrolled the Atlantic.

Their assignment was to sink all the cargo vessels coming from America on their way to England full of war supplies made in the United States. It was thought that if they knew Georg was on board the ship they might sink it.

Of course, Georg didn't know this but he was pleased not to be addressed as captain.

"That's correct and you may address me with just my first name and this lady is my wife. She prefers to be addressed as, Maria."

"I'm pleased to meet both of you. Maria, I see you have two girls holding your hands."

"All the children held an adult's hand walking over the bridge. My husband wanted them to hold mine. Are our bedrooms this fancy?"

"Maria, I'm glad you asked your question. It gives me an opportunity to tell you a peculiarity about this ship. For reasons unknown the ships' bedrooms are not named cabins as they are on most cruise ships. They are called apartments. Those in first class are rather large and very well decorated.

"Follow me; we'll be using this staircase to the first class apartments."

Paul knew he had to walk slower than he normally would; he knew the little girls would be slow climbing the stairs. He could hear their exclamations about the beautifully decorated the walls.

It took several minutes for them to reach the last stair. Again everyone held astonished looks as they gazed at this huge room. Another area decorated in oak wood paneling and tapestries as well as a matching floor with decorative rugs. This space had a few lounge chairs where people could rest after climbing all the stairs.

Paul explained. "You are on the lounge deck, people. Here you will find the entrances to the ship's public rooms. You'll visit them after you find your apartments which are down this passageway.

"Georg, your apartment is the first one. I'm sure it will please you and Maria."

Paul led them down the passageway and stopped at the first door they saw. He opened the door and stepped aside.

"Go on in and take a look around.

"Are you ready Maria?"

"I am."

They stepped inside their cabin and stood with their mouths opened. "Georg, this is so elegant; it's gorgeous."

"I agree but I'm sure it will fill our needs."

"Can we see it, Father?"

"Of course you can. Come on in."

"Oh my," Liesl said, "it really is elegant. I love the green shiny bedspread and all the framing on the walls around the gold flocked wallpaper. And it also has a large sitting area."

"Paul, you can report that my wife and I are very pleased with our accommodations. I know the others are anxious to see their apartments."

"Then let's move on to the next room. I thought this room would be perfect for your two youngest daughters and one of your older daughters. It has three twin beds."

"Father, I'll stay with them."

"Thank you Liesl. Let's have a look at it."

Paul opened the door. Liesl entered along with her parents and sisters. "Mama, this is perfect for us."

"I think so too, Marta." And Maria saw Gretl's big smile; a sign she liked it too.

Meanwhile, the attendant with their bags and trunks has arrived. He had taken one of the many elevators which were on this ship. He commented.

"I can store your trunks in a storeroom on this floor."

"That's fine." Georg responded. "I believe everyone has enough clothes in their bags."

Everyone found their own bag. Georg placed his and Maria's bag in their room. Maria decided she wanted her guitar with her. The others did the same as their cabins were assigned.

Louisa and Brigitta, Friedrich and Kurt, Franz and Henri, Stefan and Phillip and Max and Frank each had a two bed apartment. And Katia, Isabel and Rosemary shared one with three beds.

Paul gave them time to use the facilities before he took them on a tour of the ship.

He took them back to the large foyer at the top of the stairs. "As you may have noticed, your apartments are not far from here. From this foyer you can get to the covered promenades where you can walk all the way around the ship. Another passageway will take you to all the shops; one can buy almost anything they desire or you can just window shop.

"The far passageway also leads to several rooms. The first one is a large ballroom. Its domed ceiling can be lit to provide a soft ambience for the couples to dance. There's a piano in there too along with some tables and chairs. And we can also use this space to show movies."

"Father, what are movies?"

"Marta, they are stories, like your Three Bears' story, whose pictures are placed on a piece of plastic which when allowed to move past a light can be seen on a big screen. And some movies have people who talk."

"Very good, Georg, I need to remember your explanation. I've been asked by other children and I'm sure all I did was confuse them. Marta, you and your family can watch one while you are on the ship."

"Father, can we?"

"Of course we can."

Paul moved them along. He wanted to take them to the very top deck to watch the ship depart. He allowed them enough time to see inside the Empress Room with its silver and gold walls and the Mayfair lounge which looked like a mythical palace. Other rooms included a well-designed writing room; and the adjacent space contained an American Bar. Also seen was a smoking room with a fabulous fireplace made from peach, green, gold and black mirrors, supporting an electric fire encased in chrome.

No one had words to describe all they had seen. What they didn't know there would more things on this ship which would surprise them. But now Paul and the other four stewards took them to the very top deck.

It was Chris who led them to an unmarked door. The stairs inside this stairwell were very narrow. The group needed to climb them in single file. Chris held the door at the top open for them to exit. Georg was glad to see a bar enclosed the space which was set back about a foot from the edge of the ship.

Mark told them. "Down on the dock are men ready to release the docking ropes from the docking hooks. They will listen for the Boatswain to blow his whistle telling them it's time to do so."

"See, Maria, my whistle is important."

"And I told you, it wasn't to be used to summon me or the children."

"And I'd tickle you if we were alone."

They both laughed quietly as the whistle sounded. And Mark continued. "Listen and you will hear the captain increasing the speed of the engines so the ship can begin to move away from the dock. You will also see ripples in the water as the propellers begin to turn faster and faster. Once the ship clears the docking channel, the captain will blow the ship's horn to announce it is underway."

"Maria, that means the ship is moving."

"And I love having my own sailor to define all these navy words for me." They shared a quick kiss.

No one was prepared for how loud the ship's horn would be. When it was sounded everyone jumped and covered their ears. Maria held on to Georg to keep her grounded.

And Paul told them. "The ship doesn't go very fast until she arrives at the open waters of the English Channel. Then she will move faster towards the Atlantic Ocean. Once there, the captain can go at top speed. Let's go down to the dining room. You can eat at the first sitting. I'm sure eight o'clock would be much too late for your children."

"He's got that right, Friedrich. I'm hungry."

Paul heard Kurt. "I'm sure some of you echo your brother's words."

"We do, Paul." Louisa responded. "But he's always the first to speak what his stomach is telling him."

"Well, before we hear more from his stomach we should find our way to the dining room."

Everyone, including Maria and Georg, broke out in laughter. And once again they made a single file as they walked down the narrow stairs back to the to the lounge deck. And then took the grand staircase back to where the dining room was located.

Now the group had a good look at this huge room. Their eyes were drawn to the huge painted murals which hung on the walls. The silver background was painted with scenes of activity in rich vibrant colors. The wood was the same color oak used in the grand foyer.

It had multiple tables; some had seating for two, others for four and few for six. The dining staff happily put several tables together so this group of eighteen could sit together. And they would stay that way for the duration of their travel.

As soon as they were seated, three waiters arrived. They filled the water glasses, brought baskets of assorted breads and bowls of butter and gave each person a menu. This was the first time the children and Maria had ever seen a menu.

"Georg, you're going to need to help me. I only know a few of the foods on the menu."

"I will. Let me stand and address everyone. I'm sure the others are not familiar with some of the foods either."

He stood and everyone noticed him. "Allow me to explain the menu."

He heard thank yous from adults and the children. "At the top of the menu are the appetizers, I suggest we order several to share. Waiter, you may know some the children may enjoy."

"I do, sir. I'll bring out three with enough for everyone."

"Very well, while we wait I'll review the main dish selections."

Georg continued. "Your main selections are three. There's Filet of Halibut, Tenderloins of Beef and Roasted Turkey with cranberry sauce."

Georg immediately heard from Kurt. "What's turkey?"

"I'll tell him, Georg."

Frank explained. "A turkey is a bird, a very large bird. I'm told it is very popular in America, especially for Christmas dinner. It has a slightly stronger flavor then chicken. I've had it before, it's very good.

"And I see we have a choice of side dishes. You could have boiled or fried potatoes, roasted asparagus or cauliflower in cheese sauce."

"Uncle Frank, you made me even hungrier. I know what I want to order."

"Is everyone like Kurt?"

He and the waiter saw heads nod. The three of them began to write down their orders. Most ordered the Turkey or the Tenderloins of Beef. Only Frank and Franz ordered the Filet of Halibut. Everyone ordered one of the types of potatoes and a large serving of each of the vegetable selections would be served in a large bowl so everyone could try each of them.

While they waited for their food, they continued to look around this room and admired everything they saw. By the time their food arrived, an orchestra, hidden behind one of the tapestries began to play soft music.

Halfway through the meal, Kurt announced. "I now know I'm going to have a great time aboard this ship. This food was very good."

"Thank you young man, I'll see that the ladies in your group receive the recipes for all the food we serve."

Rosemary and Katia held big smiles. The waiter acknowledged them; he knew they were the cooks.

They completed their meal with a simple dessert of ice cream and wafers along with either milk or coffee.

The five stewards also ate dinner at this time; they were served in an adjoining room where all the crew ate in shifts. One of the waiters alerted Paul when his group had finished eating.

The five young men left to attend to their group. "We're happy to hear you enjoyed your meal. All the others will be just as good. As we take you back to your apartments, we're going to make a few stops along the way."

Georg held in his chuckle. He still thought an apartment was a strange name for a ship's cabin. He and Maria followed behind the group which was being led by Frank and Kurt. The stewards led them from the dining to a door which opened to reveal another set of stairs. This set of stairs wasn't as wide as the Grand Staircase but was wider than normal stairs.

Georg and Maria could still hear Kurt. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see very soon. We need to go down to the door you see."

They got close enough for Kurt to read the sign on the door. _**Entrance to Swimming Pool**_

He yelled loudly. "This ship has a swimming pool."

Even Georg and Maria heard him. "I've never seen a swimming pool. In fact I don't even know how to swim."

"I must teach you; a sailor's wife must know how to swim."

"If you say so, captain."

He laughed at Maria's use of his title. Then he told her. "The children don't know how to swim either. I doubt anyone will want to use it. Frank and I might swim some laps one morning."

"I'll come and watch."

"That means I'll need to buy some swim trunks otherwise I'd swim au naturel."

"Is that normal for sailors?"

"It is. We jump overboard to bathe."

The couple laughed again before stopping their rather private conversation to listen to Mark.

"There is a gymnasium down here with some exercise equipment but all our other sporting activities are on the Sport Deck. We'll visit it next."

And the couple heard Kurt again. "This ship has so much for us to do."

"He's all boy, Maria and has been since he could walk. He would kick a small ball all around the nursery."

"And he still enjoys playing kick ball. I'd have to remind him his siblings enjoyed playing other games."

They quickly followed the group. Kurt was still leading. He was in a hurry to see the Sport Deck. In addition to Tennis and Squash courts, there was a track to walk or run on as well as rooms with Ping-Pong tables, another with a net for volleyball and a large empty room perfect for playing tag.

The girls and women weren't left out. There were plenty of activities for them. They could learn to paint or how to arrange flowers in a vase. There were ballet and ballroom dancing classes. Katia and Rosemary found it had cooking classes for most of the food prepared on the ship.

Their last stop before the stewards took them back to their apartments was Brigitta's favorite.

"I was hoping there would be a library; I'm almost finished reading the book I brought with me."

Liesl was pleased too. "Maybe I can find a good book to read to Marta and Gretl before they go to sleep."

"The librarian can help you locate the perfect books."

She helped everyone find a book to read. Sixteen people settled in the cabins to read and fall asleep. The newlyweds had another activity which would put them asleep. It was an activity which had gotten better and better.

Their sleep was enhanced knowing they were on their way to the country of opportunity.


	10. Busy Daya

Busy Days

For Georg and Maria, the morning came with voices outside their apartment door.

"Good morning, Franz. You're up rather early."

"It's a habit David. I've always been an early riser. I wanted to be sure none of the children tried to go off by themselves."

"That's exactly why I'm here this early. I was on a cruise with children who didn't follow directions. That was stopped when I let them get lost and waited a good amount of time before I spoke to them. They never ran off alone again."

"David is wise, Georg. He'll make a good parent someday."

"True, I don't hear any of our children's voices."

"Give them another few minutes. As soon as one wakes, he or she will wake all the others. I also think Katia and Rosemary are awake; they're used to getting up this early to begin to prepare our coffee and breakfast."

"And Maria, I'm sure we can get coffee this early on the ship. Let's get dressed and ask about it."

Within minutes of finishing dressing the children's voices were heard. They quickly entered the passageway and immediately asked.

"Is there coffee available this early?"

"Actually, Georg, there's fresh coffee available all day long. And children, there's milk and juice available for you as well. And breakfast service begins at seven thirty."

By now all the adults had joined them. Max was also eager to have his first cup of coffee. He may have complemented Georg on his fine wine cellar but he had a fondness for a good cup of coffee.

And so this first day on the ship was off to an early start.

The group really didn't need David to give directions to the dining room; they had already learned the way. Max was the point person this morning. He led them down the passageway to the grand foyer and then down the grand staircase to the deck with the dining room.

And even though they had seen it before the group still oohed and aahed over it. And as David had expected, no one else was in the dining room besides the waitstaff.

One of them spoke. "Good morning everyone, I hope each of you had a good night's sleep." He saw heads nod. "Then you should be full of vim and vigor and ready to enjoy all the activities the ship has to offer."

"We are sir, but first I know I need breakfast. I'm famished."

"We can't have that, young man," the waiter acknowledged with a grin. "I have the menus in hand, I'm sure you can find a selection to quell your hunger."

And Georg and Maria held those parental smiles meaning, will he ever grow out of this stage. Georg grabbed Maria's hand for a reassuring squeeze as the waiter distributed the menus.

All the adults recognized the distinct influence of an English breakfast. Various types of fish were on the menu; some were even strange to them as were unusual preparations of other kinds of meat. Kurt and Louisa recognized other foods.

Louisa spoke about them. "I know I'm not having Force cereal or that other one named Puffed Rice, neither is filling."

Rosemary had thought they might like them when she served them at the Whitehead home. She discovered she was very wrong. The children needed a snack before lunch was ready because they complained about being hungry.

The waiter added. "I've heard that from others. Tell me what you'd like to eat this morning."

The waiter heard Louisa and Kurt order a bowl of peaches, two fried eggs, a slice of fried ham and a serving of fried potatoes and a large glass of milk.

Friedrich and Liesl were the next to place their orders. They didn't order one of those cereals Louisa had mentioned either. They both ordered a bowl of bananas in milk, a large bowl of porridge along with buttered toast and a slice of ham. The little girls and Brigitta also had porridge and a muffin with butter. All the adults chose something similar to what Kurt and Louisa had ordered.

Since they were the only ones in the dining room, their selections had been prepared and served promptly. And the other stewards had assembled there. They were prepared with a list of activities.

Mark was in charge this morning. "I'm taking you to the Sport Deck. Boys, we're not going to do a real active sport first. Your meal needs to settle. I believe you will find my selection satisfactory."

This group of eighteen followed behind Mark as ducklings follow their mama. They arrived at a room with many tables with a short net in the middle. Mark asked.

"Is anyone familiar with the game Ping-Pong?"

Only Frank and Maria raised their hands. "Where did you learn?" Georg whispered.

"At the University."

"Will you two tell the others about the game and show them how it is played?"

"Maria, you can probably explain it better than I could."

"Okay, Frank, I will. If you look closely at the all the tables, they each have two paddles lying on them." Maria walked to the nearest table and picked one up.

"Mark, do you have a ball for us?"

"I do. I have a bucket full." He handed one to Maria.

"This special ball is made from an extremely light plastic material. It's actually two halves which have been glued together and somehow filled with air. The air helps them bounce."

Maria demonstrated by throwing it down on the floor and it bounced way over her head. Mark ran to retrieve it and returned it to Maria as she continued to explain the game.

"To begin play, one partner tosses the ball up a short distance and hits it with the paddle so that it first hits his side of the table once and then bounces over the net and hits the opponent's side. Then the other partner attempts to hit it back so it bounces on the other side. The volley continues until one partner's ball doesn't hit the table."

"An excellent description, Maria. Later after you master the game, I'll teach you how to keep score. But now you should pair up and all of us will distribute your balls. Marta and Gretl, there's a children's table for you."

The girls' smiles told Mark they were pleased.

The five stewards did a lot of running around to retrieve the balls which went everywhere. They didn't mind. They heard laughter from the group; they were having fun. One by one the pairs stopped playing. But this would be a game they would play almost every day.

It was now midmorning. The stewards took them to another game room. This one was filled with Bowling Alleys. It was another game which only Max knew how to play.

He told them. "The object of the game is to roll the ball down the alley and knock the pins over. Those you knock down are taken away and you have an opportunity to roll the ball again and see if you can knock down the others.

"Brigitta, Marta and Gretl, these balls are very large and rather heavy, even Kurt may have trouble holding them."

"That's okay Uncle Max. We'll sit and watch."

This game was more difficult than they thought it would be. Everyone laughed at all the times the balls went into the gutter on either side of the alley.

By now the morning had passed and they were ready to eat lunch. The lunch menu pleased everyone. Afterwards, the stewards had one more game for them to learn. This game was called Shuffleboard. First they watched a group of people play this game on an outdoor playing surface.

Michael told them. "The object of the game is to push the biscuit-puck with the stick and get it to stop in one of the triangles. As you can see, each triangle has a number which is the number of points which are awarded to the player. These people are practicing to play in a tournament. You can play it just for fun in the room which has several courts to use."

They went there and the three ladies, Isabel, Katia and Rosemary became very good. Eventually they played against Stefan, Phillip and Franz and were able to beat them. Liesl and Louisa enjoyed this game but the boys didn't.

Friedrich voiced the reason. "This game isn't very exciting."

"We've heard that before." Michael answered. "Let's spend the remainder of the afternoon watching movies. Marta, I believe it was you who asked about them."

"I did. Are we going to see more than one?"

"You are. We can stop for refreshments while the theater is getting prepare."

Scattered throughout the ship were several respite bars serving coffee, hot tea and milk or juice for the children. They also had pastries and cookies. And there were several chairs where people could sit. They sat for about twenty minutes before Michael announced.

"The theater is ready for us."

They took seats which were not real close to the front of the theater. Michael had told them if they sat too close they would grow tired of looking up at the screen but if they say back a few rows they could view the screen more comfortably.

Michael also told them. "The American who made these movies is a very talented man named Walt Disney. Even as a young boy he loved to draw things. I don't think he dreamed his talent would ever bring him financial success. But it has.

"His first movie was, _Alice's Wonderland._ It was never shown to the public but a copy has been given to us for you to view. After you see it, I will show you the first in a series of short films which are titled, _The Alice Comedies._ "

Michael saw Brigitta raise her hand. "Do you have a question?"

"I do. Are these similar to the _Alice in Wonderland_ story?"

"I suppose they are but I don't think Walt Disney got his inspiration from it. Now sit back and enjoy them."

Everyone waited in eager anticipation; they weren't disappointed. _Alice's Wonderland_ was about a real person in a cartoon studio. Alice is amazed by seeing the cartoon characters come to life and play around.

After heading to bed that night, she dreams of being in the cartoon world, welcomed by all of the characters. Alice plays with them until a group of lions break free from a cage and chase her.

Children and adults alike were amazed at how a real person could be viewed as being in an imaginary world. And the movie which followed, _Alice's Day at Sea,_ was from a collection of movies about a girl named Alice and her cat, Julius. It was as amazing as the first. No one could understand why they didn't bring Walt Disney success.

Michael could only speculate. "It seems the public didn't enjoy Walt's visionary imagination. He didn't let it stop him. One day he drew a rabbit and named him Oswald and wrote a story about him but that didn't bring him success either. Walt continued to fiddle with his rabbit and it soon became a mouse.

"It wasn't a normal looking mouse. He had shortened the ears and made them round. He had a round middle and short legs. Walt brought him alive in what is called animation. He was an instant success.

"The first one is named _Steamboat Willie_. It has music and Mickey speaks for the first time. The next one _The Gallopin' Gaucho_ introduces Mickey's lady friend Minnie Mouse."

This group wasn't alone in the theater. Everyone there laughed heartedly. They had time to recover from laughing so much before the full-length movie, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,_ began.

Marta and Gretl both knew this story. Maria had read it to them soon after she had become their Fräulein. Still they held their breath during the scary scene with the jealous queen and her poisoned apple and what happened to Snow White after she took a bite of it. They both knew the story had a happy ending; the Prince and Snow White get married. Everyone in the audience clapped enthusiastically when it ended.

It was now dinner time and once again the group found food selections to their liking. After dinner their stewards took them to a big room where they played a new game. Maria recognized the game after it was explained; she knew it as BEANO. They had been told that the Americans called it BINGO.

Everyone had the best time listening to the letter and number called out and looking to see if they had that combination on a card they had been given. If they marked all the card's spaces in a single row either vertically or horizontally, they shouted out BINGO.

One of the stewards checked their cards; if it was correct they were given a small prize.

After several games were played, the children began to grow tired. After all they had been awake since shortly after sunrise. No one complained about going back to their apartments and getting ready for bed. And no one read for very long.

Maria and Georg found all of them almost asleep when they visited them. They still had energy to fulfill the scripture again.

In the morning no voices woke Georg and Maria. It was Georg's internal alarm clock which woke him. His snuggling closer to Maria woke her. They took advantage of this time. As their heart rates slowed Maria heard.

"I doubt this opportunity will happen very often."

"You're probably right. We should get dressed. I'm sure we will hear the children's voices soon."

It wasn't only the children's voices the couple heard, all the adults were with them. And they heard Chris.

"Are you ready for another fun day on the ship?"

"We are." Kurt answered. "I know I want to play one of the games we played yesterday, Ping-Pong was a lot of fun."

"You can do that. Ladies, there's a cooking class today. You will learn how to cook a turkey and how to prepare all the other foods for an American holiday meal. And then the entire group can eat what you have prepared for dinner."

"How wonderful. What time does it begin?"

"Right after breakfast. And men there are things especially for you. Stefan, an American farmer is giving a lecture on growing a vegetable garden in one of the small rooms in the library. He'll also talk about American fruit trees."

"I'd like to attend too, Chris. Stefan and I have always worked together."

"No problem, Phillip. The lecture begins at ten o'clock."

"And Chris, I already have plans for today."

"What did you find to do, Uncle Max?"

"Liesl, I'm going to be listening to some American music. You children may have the opportunity to sing in America just as you did in England and I want to add some American songs to your program."

Maria and Georg had stood quietly and listen to all this. Georg responded to Max. "The Prime Minister told me something similar."

"Georg, this may all be a part of God's plan for all of us. Perhaps they could sing for people on the ship."

Paul addressed Maria and Georg. "There are people on board who escaped to England with very little. They could use a little cheer."

The couple looked at each other. Their facial expression told the other they both agreed the children should sing. Max noticed.

"Children, you can sing some of the songs you already know."

And Paul said. "I'll arrange your first performance for this afternoon. Is that too soon?"

"No, the children can practice right after lunch."

Right after breakfast, the group scattered to their activity. Georg and Maria went with the children to the Ping-Pong room. And afterwards took a walk on the top deck all the way around the ship. They then did some window shopping on the passageway with all the fancy stores.

The afternoon preceded as Max planned. After lunch, the children practiced their songs in a small sitting room near their apartments. Around two-thirty Paul found them.

"Down on the lower deck, there's a large group of people waiting to hear you sing."

"We're ready, Paul. My brothers and sisters and I are anxious to sing for them." Friedrich told him.

"Good, follow me."

They found a group of about forty people crowded into a small room. A space had been saved for the children. They lined as they had on their English tour; Liesl, Friedrich, Kurt and Louisa made up the back row; Marta, Brigitta and Gretl were in the front row.

Some small children were sitting in the first row. They heard. "Look mama, they're as small as we are."

"I see girls. We're close enough; we will be able to hear their voices."

Gretl and Marta smiled at them. Max had his pitch-pipe. He sounded the first note of the first song. He had added a line of verse to the Favorite Things song. The group heard them sing.

 _When you're sad or scared you can think about your favorite things. Pussy-willows, puppy dogs and rabbits are among our favorite things._

The children saw them smile as they sang about all their favorite thingswhich helped them not to feel so bad. After listening to loud applause, they began to sing a short version of the _Do-Re-Me_ song.

They heard one of the moms say. "What a wonderful song to teach children the singing notes of a scale."

The children and their mothers were very pleased. They applauded loudly after each song. And one mother was brave enough to ask. "Will you sing again for us sometime?"

Max answered for the children. "I'm sure they can."

They left this small room full of smiles. Maria commented to them. "God is smiling too. You have brought joy and hope to those who had very little."

"Father, can we sing for them tomorrow?"

"Yes Liesl, I saw their smiles too."

The ladies, Isabel, Katia and Rosemary didn't hear them sing. After lunch they had returned to where they were preparing the American holiday meal. That evening they sat in a private dining room to enjoy it.

"Kurt, I see you ate everything on your plate."

"Katia, this was very good. Do you think there will be other new foods in America?"

"I don't know Kurt. But I'm sure you will never go hungry. And tomorrow we three want to hear you sing."

"And I think we need to take a walk. I know I feel stuffed."

"I agree with your mother. It's a nice evening. Maybe after walking in the enclosed Promenade we could view the sunset from that space around the outdoor swimming pool."

"Yes, Father. I've read sunsets are particularly beautiful at sea."

"They are Brigitta. Everyone should use the bathroom before we go there."

This group ended their walk. Georg remembered where to find the stairs to the pool. Michael had taken them to see this swimming pool during one of their other walks. These stairs took them down to another door which opened onto a small space in front of this small swimming pool.

"Our timing is perfect, children. And I believe you are going to see a spectacular sunset. Those clouds, the sun has almost reached, will help produce the most beautiful colors."

Everyone's eyes were glued on the sun. They watched the bright yellow sun slip behind the fluffy clouds and the entire cloud became bright yellow. After it emerged from the cloud's bottom edge they saw it change from yellow to orange and in seconds became red. Soon the sky around it was also red and then pink, then lilac and soon it was a deep shade of purple.

Very soon the sun fully disappeared as the ocean seemed to welcome the sun into its waters. And soon the sky grew darker; night had fallen.

"Father, this was simply breath-taking."

"It was and always is Brigitta. A navy man never tires of seeing them or sunrises; they too can be spectacular."

"And Georg I believe a sunset at sea is more spectacular than those I've seen when the sun sets behind a mountain. We must also remember; God created all this."

"And Mother, that's why we like the song, _For the Beauty of the Earth._ And Uncle Max, we should sing it tomorrow."

"Yes, Louisa we should include it. Now we should return to our apartments. We've had a very busy day. You can all read awhile before you go to sleep."

"Good idea, Max. Children your mother and I will make the rounds of your apartments soon; we want to turn in early too."

Georg squeezed Maria's hand; a signal he had other things planned besides reading. And Maria returned his squeeze.

By the time Georg and Maria visited each apartment, the children were in bed reading. They told the boys and Brigitta and Louisa not to read too long.

And they found Liesl was reading her own book and Marta and Gretl were reading as well. "Are you girls getting too old to be read to?"

"No Mother, we both found these books at the library. We discovered we knew all the words and could read them by ourselves. We know we need to learn how to read big girl school books."

"Yes, you do. Your father is very proud of you. But sometime snuggle up with your mother and have her read to you. She'd like that."

"We will." They said together. "Can we still have our kiss?"

"Of course you can." Maria said as she bent over each and drew their face close to give a bedtime kiss. Both little girls giggled.

Georg gave each a kiss on the forehead with his goodnight.

The couple left with parental glow. Once out of the room Georg drew Maria close. "I'm certain God pick you to be their mother."

"And I enjoy being their mother. But our activity before we go to sleep will be the highlight of my day."

"Let's hurry so I can undress you and get started."

They hurried there and Georg began the moment he closed the door. They soon lay close feeling totally shrouded in the others love. They slept well.


	11. Singing and Charlie

**A/N:** Before I begin this chapter I want to thank my guest reviewer. First, thank you for your comments about my research. I enjoy doing research. I'm at that age when one needs to do everything they can to keep their mind sharp.

And yes I know most of my stories have them on a cruise ship. One reason is that is how the real family traveled to America. I know there were passenger planes in use in Europe but they were not being used to cross the Atlantic Ocean. I suppose I could have accelerated history and had them travel by airplane. But I chose not to.

I have written stories which have them go to Switzerland. You can read about the years they spent there in my story Destiny.

By the way, the government of Switzerland was cozy with the Germans in the first years of the war. They weren't as neutral as people thought.

One of the things different in this story is the fact that the children have and will continue to sing in public. This mimics the real family.

I hope you will continue to read this story. I don't think you will be disappointed.

Singing and Charlie

The couple, the children and all the adults felt rested when they woke the next morning. After consuming a filling breakfast, they split up; everyone did something different. The ladies toured the ship's galley. Stefan, Phillip, Frank and Franz had made friends with male passengers who were going to tell them about living in America.

Friedrich and Kurt went with Michael to watch a Ping-Pong tournament. They would later tell their parents how fast they played the game. And that very few balls were hit off the table.

Georg and Maria let Mark take the three young girls to the library to return their books and to find new ones. They were greeted by the librarian, Miss Marian.

"Have you girls finished reading your big girl books?"

Marta answered her. "We have. Father told us we should still sit with mother and let her read to us."

"Yes, mothers do like to that. Girls, I have more big girl books and Brigitta I have one for you as well. They're on display by the check-out desk. Let's go look at them."

The girls were happy with her selections. Marta and Gretl each took a book written by Felix Salter. They and Brigitta were surprised to learn he grew up in Austria.

The little girls took books with the titles, _Bambi, A Life in the Woods,_ and _Bambi's Children._ And the book Marian had selected for Brigitta was _The Sword and the Stone_. She commented about Brigitta's book.

"You may find this book a challenge to read. Its setting is medieval England. Do you know the meaning of the word medieval?"

"I do. It's a word which refers to a period of time long ago."

"Yes, that's correct. This is a made-up story about that time in history. The main character is Arthur. He gets lost one day and encounters a wizard whose name is Merlin. He leads Arthur through a series of adventures."

"Miss Marian, I believe I'm really going to enjoy this book. I can't wait to show it to my parents."

The girls thanked her. Mark spoke to them after they were in the passageway.

"You girls never cease to amaze me. How did you learn to read so well?"

"Father insists we read every day. And before we could read our governess would always read to us." Brigitta told him.

"Well it certainly has paid off; each of you is reading way beyond the level where most children your age read. I'm sure your mother and father will be pleased with your selections."

And Mark was correct. Both had multiple complements for them.

Georg and Maria had gone with Liesl and Louisa to the outdoor Shuffleboard surface. They had learned the game and enjoyed playing it. They were complemented by an older male passenger.

"I'm surprised you young ladies enjoy this game. You're both very good. I know adults who can't play as well."

"Thank you, it was easy for us to learn all the rules. I suppose we both enjoyed the challenge."

"Carry on, I'll watch until my wife finds me."

Liesl and Louisa held in their smiles. Georg whispered to Maria. "He probably left her in the ladies' parlor gossiping."

"About what?" Naïve Maria asked.

"About husbands who have eyes for young ladies."

"Our young ladies?"

"Maybe, but I don't think either of them had my thought."

"I hope not. I have so much to learn about people. My guardian never taught me and I certainly never heard such things at the Abbey."

"And that's one of the many things I love about you."

They then snuck another unobserved kiss and continued to watch the girls play. Georg knew Liesl was close to winning the game. She only needed one more point to reach eleven.

Louisa spoke her frustration. "Dog gone it! You beat me again."

"I was lucky sister. You beat me once yesterday."

"I know."

"Girls, you are both very good. I heard the older gentleman's complement. Are you young ladies now going to join the ladies in their parlor?"

"No Father," Liesl said emphatically. "All they do there is gossip."

"Who told you this?"

"Frau Schmidt, after I asked her about what I had read in a novel. I don't ever want to be like them."

"That's good to hear. I suppose we should go to the dining room. It's getting close to lunch time."

The girls walked ahead of them. "Now I really feel naïve."

"Don't fret over it. Soon we will all be naïve about American things. That holiday meal was probably one of many things we will have to learn about; we'll learn together, darling."

The lovey-dovey couple walked together as couples enjoy doing. They each had an arm around the other's waist. Their steps were in sync.

Lunch today was an American meal. It consisted of a grilled cheese sandwich served with tomato soup pickles and potato chips. And served with the American beverage, _Coca Cola,_ whose sweet flavorful taste brought raving complements.

The children didn't dilly-dally; they were anxious to sing again. They cleaned up; put on their best clothes and the girls made sure their hair was combed nicely.

Max had to find a larger room for all the people who wished to hear them sing. Paul told him.

"You can use the theater room. There's really no rule against other passengers using it."

The children had been told about the change in venue. Their concert was delayed a few minutes while all the woman and children traversed the stairs to get there. They were immediately quiet once they had taken their seats.

This room had a real stage. Max had the children stand towards the front. Once again they could see those in the front rows; they were smiling.

This afternoon Max had the children begin with the _Lonely Goatherd_ song. The three older girls had learned all the yodeling parts. The spot light which was used prevented the children from seeing the smiles on the audience's faces. Max could see them; they were especially broad. And their applause was thunderous and lengthy.

It was also generous and loud after each of their other selections. Max had saved the best for last. Liesl introduced it.

"This, our closing song, will inspire and comfort you. It may become your beacon of hope as it is for us."

The children sang serenely the _Climb Every Mountain_ song Maria had taught them before they went on tour in England.

The mothers in the group listened attentively to the words. They knew the mountains they had climbed and the streams they had crossed were necessary to find their dream. And they knew the love of freedom was as great as the love a man and woman held for each other.

They didn't hold any ordinary dream; in their case it was to get out of Austria. This ship to America was the answer to their prayers to avoid the bombs which they had been told would fall on England.

It filled each heart with joy and hope. The entire audience stood to applaud.

One person's applause continued after the majority had stopped; in fact the person applauding walked to the front of the theater. The audience sat as this person addressed both them and the children.

First he looked at the audience. "Wasn't that the best concert you have ever heard?"

A young boy ventured to respond. "Yes, it was Captain Charlie."

"I thought so too." He then turned to look at the children.

"You have gold in your voices. I've been told you are all children from one family."

"Captain, that's true. I'm a friend of the family. I discovered their jeweled voices by accident."

"Please introduce me to their parents. I'd like to express my gratitude in allowing them to sing for these people. They need hope; they had a difficult journey. I'll wait here while the audience leaves."

Georg and Maria had been totally surprised by the reaction of the audience. They hurried to meet this captain. Georg wasn't totally sure he was the captain of the ship. Paul intercepted them.

"Paul is he…"

"Yes, he's the Captain of the ship. His name is Charlie Madison but he prefers everyone calls him either Captain Charlie or just Charlie."

Charlie saw Paul with an older distinguished looking man and a young woman with her arm hooked over the man's. He smiled inwardly; he knew who they were. Winston Churchill had described them perfectly.

"Charlie, may I introduce Georg Trapp and his wife Maria."

"Sir and madam, I must tell you, your children's singing is a good as the Vienna Boys Choir."

"Thank you, my wife would tell you it's God given."

"I'm sure it is. I'd like your entire group to have dinner with me tonight so I can hear all about their singing. Cocktails will be served at six. And there's no need to dress up, in fact what the children have on is perfect. One of your stewards can show you to my private dining room."

"My wife and I thank you. I understand you run a very informal ship."

"I do, Charlie is my name."

"Charlie, my group will be on time. See you promptly at six."

Charlie didn't salute. He said. "I'm looking forward to our time together." And then he walked away.

And after he left the theater, the group's chatter began. "Are we really going to have dinner with the Captain?"

"Yes, children, I'm surprised too."

"I'm surprised he likes to be called by his first name."

"Yes Franz, it is quite unusual. Maybe we'll learn more when we meet for cocktails and dinner."

"Georg, aren't cocktails alcoholic beverages?"

"Yes Maria, they usually are. But I'm sure there will be other kinds of beverages available. It's really just a time to chat with him."

"He seems really nice, Father. Will I be allowed to talk to him?"

"Of course Marta, maybe you can tell him about the books you are reading from the ship's library."

"Did you hear Gretl? We can speak to Captain Charlie."

"Mother, does that mean we are big girls now?"

"Gretl, I suppose it means you are becoming big girls. You'll be big girls when you can't sit on my lap anymore."

"I like sitting on your lap; I won't get big too soon."

"That's good to hear." Maria gave each a hug and a kiss.

Georg squeezed Maria's hand as he said. "We should get back to our apartments. We should leave them no later than five fifty. We don't want to keep Captain Charlie waiting."

The girls caught up to Liesl who held their hands as they walked. And Georg and Maria shared parental smiles as they continued to walk in sync.

They didn't have too long to wait before they could leave their apartments. Everyone gathered by Georg and Maria's apartment; Georg took a headcount to be sure everyone was there and promptly at five fifty began their walk.

Paul had waited to lead them there. He remarked. "This ship has an extra-large three story structure which has the strange name, Wheelhouse. The very top room is the place where the wheel to steer the ship and all the navigation equipment is located.

"The other levels contain the cabins for those who help the captain and a large apartment for Captain Charlie. There's also a large lounge for him to use for entertaining and a very large dining room."

The group followed Paul. He took them up two flights of stairs. When they exited the stairwell they were greeted by Charlie.

"Welcome everyone. Follow me to my lounge."

This short passageway ended in his private lounge. "Help yourself to a drink and nibble on the snacks the chef provided as I come around and greet each of you."

He began with Georg and Maria. "Prime Minister Churchill told me you would be aboard. It's a sad time when evil rears its ugly head. From what I've been told this man Hitler is worse than barbarians from long ago.

"Your children have sung for those who have felt the brunt of his evil. Sadly there are many who will never hear their songs; they're no longer on this earth."

Georg responded. "My friend, Max convinced me to let them sing for the people of England. He told Maria and me all the wonderful complements they heard. He thinks maybe we can do the same in America."

"I believe you can. I'll put Max in touch with a man named Bob who works through an organization named the United Services Organization or simply the USO. He has put on shows for military men and their families all over the United States. He uses singers, single ladies or men and some larger groups. I'm sure he'd welcome the children to be a part of his shows.

"Maria, I see your smile."

"I'm smiling because Georg didn't always allow his children to sing. Georg, may I tell Charlie why?"

"Go right ahead, darling."

"Charlie, after Austria lost its navy; he was devastated. But that paled in comparison to the grief he experienced after his wife died."

"I can't even imagine it."

"Charlie, his grief was compounded by being around his children. Every time he looked at them, he saw features which reminded him of Agathe. His way to deal with his grief was to go away.

"He hired every person he could to help take care of the children; none of them could replace her. One summer he was desperate to hire someone to take care of them.

"He called upon the Mother Abbess at Nonnberg Abbey where I was a postulate. She selected me. I must tell you I wasn't happy about it but I soon felt God really wanted me there.

"The children weren't happy with me either; they did everything in their power to get me to leave as all the others had done. And I broke many of the rules Georg had in place. He didn't want them to sing or play. All they were supposed to do were their school lessons and march around the grounds of their property.

"He came home from Vienna where he had been for a month. He returned with a Baroness he hoped to marry. He discovered what I had done and we got into a heated argument. He had dismissed me just as the children started to sing a song I had taught them.

"It stopped him; he listened and went to see them. He knew the song and began to sing it and from that moment everything changed.

"The Baroness knew things had changed; she spoke to me. She told me Georg was in love with me and that I was in love with him. I got scared and ran away. I left the Postulate and the Abbey but stayed in Salzburg.

"It was the approaching season of Advent which helped me find someone to talk to. The priest told me to use this time to my advantage. I did. I went caroling with a choir which stopped at Georg's villa; he heard my voice and followed me home.

"And the rest is like a good romance novel. We confessed our love and I went home with him to surprise the children in the morning. We married soon after; Georg knew we needed to leave Austria. He took us to England."

"Yes, I was told you had been living at the Whitehead home where one of Robert's grandsons was living. I'm sure it was difficult for him to leave there; he must be worried that the Germans may still bomb it."

"Yes, I'm sure he still thinks about it but he like everyone else has tried not to harbor sad thoughts."

"Maria, you should write a book. I think young girls would be eager to read a true modern day fairy-tale like story."

"Perhaps God will lead me to do so."

Charlie didn't respond. Frank had joined them and Georg introduced him.

"We were taking about your home in England. I really believe it will be spared but parts of the country are going to sustain significant damage. These German pilots don't follow civil rules of war."

"I pray you are right, Charlie."

The ladies were standing nearby. They weren't interested in food or drinks; they had been admiring the space.

"Charlie, you surprised us. We thought this would be decorated with all things related to the sea and the navy." Isabel told him.

"No, my wife Emily won't allow it. She told me it needed to be homey because my guests didn't need to see pictures of exploding enemy ships or lists of those my crew had sunk.

"We met at the end of World War One at a service hospital in England where I was taken when I got terribly ill from that Influenza disease. I was lucky; I recovered from it. She had buried both her father and her husband because if it. But there she was already playing nursemaid to others with the disease. Somehow she never became ill."

"Oh, we're so sorry. Do you live in America? All of us noticed decorations which, we suppose, are very American."

"Yes, we do. But our home also has decorations which remind her of England; she was born there. We live in the small town of Ellicott City, Maryland. We found an old English stone house not far from the center of town. It has been the perfect place to raise our children, Caroline and Andrew.

"I left the Navy at the end of the Great War. Emily knew I missed being at sea so she encouraged me to become a cruise ship captain. And she took her caring ways to the American Red Cross."

At this moment, Charlie's orderly blew his Boatswain whistle which brought private smiles between Maria and Georg. Its sound got everyone's attention. He told them.

"Dinner will be served momentarily."

 **A/N:** The names, Charlie Madison and his wife, Emily are from a movie which Julie Andrews made with James Garner. The Americanization of Emily was made prior to Mary Poppins and neither had been released before casting began for the Sound of Music. It's a satire on war entwined with a love story.

Garner is a Lt. Commander in the US Navy. He's stationed in London where he meets Julie's character Emily. She's a military driver.

It's sometimes shown on American TV; usually by Turner Classic Movies. It's also available on DVD.


	12. Arriving in America

Arriving in America

Charlie personally escorted them into his dining room. It was a large room with a large table. All of them could sit around it without being crowded.

Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the tableware at each place. Charlie heard their whispers.

"Yes, I know you expected fine china and silver utensils. To me all that is stuffy and unfriendly. What you see is from America. You must remember. America was a new land mass when it was first discovered.

"An Italian named Christopher Columbus is given credit for discovering it; but that is not accurate. It is well documented that people from the Scandinavia countries, Norsemen, found it in the tenth century. They also discovered the land was inhabited.

"We now know these were people who came from Asia many, many years ago. It's unknown how they came to be called Indians _._ The Norsemen did establish settlements and seemed to get along with the Indians. But for reasons unknown, they were abandoned.

"Christopher Columbus actually discovered land in water we now call the Caribbean. And because he was financed by Spain; its flag was flown there. He's important because after he discovered the land he kept coming back. It's that fact which connects him to the discovery of America.

"The founding of actual colonies is not a pretty picture. The first two colonies were founded many miles apart and due to different reasons. The older of the two is Jamestown, Virginia; the British Crown funded the expedition. But after their initial supplies of food were consumed, ships didn't come to resupply them and many died.

"A much different group of people came from Britain to form a colony in Plymouth Massachusetts; they were escaping religious persecution. Many of them died; also because of lack of food.

"The Indians helped both groups survive. These people had traveled with very little; they had to build homes, make furniture and even plates and knives and forks."

Kurt's face lit up. "Are these plates and the knives and forks like those they made?"

"Yes Kurt, they are. And there's a restaurant in Virginia which uses this kind of table service. I could go on and on about all the wonderful history of America one could see and visit in the area I live in; school children in this area almost know enough to be tour guides."

"Mother, do you think we can see them sometime?"

"I hope so; seeing and hearing is always helpful in learning facts."

"Maria, are you a teacher?"

"I am Charlie but I don't know American history. I'll need to learn it along with the children." And all the adults said something similar.

After they took their seats, Charlie's orderly, Walter, told them about their meal. "All the foods are served American style; they will be in bowls or on platters which you can pass around.

"You will have the opportunity to try several new foods. I encourage you take a little of everything, even if it is only a spoonful. After you taste it you can always have more. I will tell you about each selection.

"Today the chef has prepared Southern Fried Chicken, Hickory Smoked Pulled Pork Barbecue and Marinated Baked Chicken. The side dishes will be Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, Black-eyed Peas, Stewed Tomatoes, Cole Slaw, Green Beans, Whole Baby Beets and Cornbread and Biscuits."

Charlie continued. "Listening to Walter read that list has made my mouth water. I have a question for you.

"Did you enjoy afternoon tea when you were in England?"

He heard their yeses. "Well, this may appall you. Americans don't always drink tea which is hot."

"How else can it be served?" Rosemary asked.

"Keep your hats, ladies. They serve it cold, ice cold."

"Oh dear, how could they?"

"You sound like Emily. She was appalled when she learned of it. After many years of living in America, she's come to enjoy it cold during the summer. It's very refreshing and cooling."

"I suppose it could be. Is it one of our choices today?"

"No, it's still winter; hot tea, coffee and milk are available. I'll begin to pass the fried chicken. Adults you can pass the platter or bowl nearest to you."

Charlie watched them; he saw that even the children had either taken or were served by an adult at least a small portion of all the foods. Now Charlie watched to see if the children would really eat a morsel of a beet or a couple of Black-eyed Peas. He remembered how hesitant his own children had been.

He was rather surprised when he heard Kurt. "Hey everyone, beets are really sweet."

It was Stefan who responded. "At the American farmer's talk he told us they are also grown for their sugar. It's as good as sugar from sugarcane. And the red color which comes from them is used as a red coloring for other foods."

"Did the famer tell you anything about Black-eyed Peas?"

"Yes Charlie, he did. He told us that it got its name from the way it looks. He guessed someone thought the black spot looked like an eye. But why it's called a pea rather than a bean is a mystery. And like all beans they are a good substitute for meat; they are rich in protein. But to make them tasty they need to be cooked with other foods, like pork, onions or other seasonings."

The group learned the farmer was correct. Not even the adults could describe their taste. Rosemary asked.

"Can Katia and I have the recipe for the peas?"

"Of course you can. My chef will give you the recipes for all of the foods he made."

"Thank you. Now we will be able to cook other American foods besides those served at a holiday meal."

"You're welcome."

The group became silent as they ate. This large group consumed all the foods served. Charlie had an idea.

"I'm sure you are full. We can have dessert later. First let's all go into the lounge and I will tell you about your arrival in America."

He heard. "I can't believe we will be in America soon."

"Maria, one day you will be able to fly there in only a few hours."

"Over an ocean, Charlie?"

"Yes, planes with two or three passengers have been doing it for a couple of years; and mail has been flown back and forth for longer than that. I've been told that planes to carry twenty people are already in design.

"For now, cruise ships will provide people transportation there. And since we have had good weather, I've been able to keep the speed of the vessel steady. The ship will arrive earlier than scheduled.

"I have already notified the port official. Does anyone have a guess as to which port I will use?"

Charlie saw blank stares and heads shake. He smiled. "I really didn't think anyone would know. During the warmer months, I could take the ship on the St. Lawrence River in Canada; but it is frozen. My next choice, going from north to south would be the Port of New York City.

"But my orders are to take the ship to the Port of Philadelphia. This port is almost midway from the United States' border with the country of Canada and the tip of the last state on the East Coast, Florida.

"Let's go see that big map in the dining room. You will be able see exactly where we are and where we are going."

Charlie led them and Mark was there to bring up the rear. It took them a few minutes but now they had assembled in front of this giant map with the lit up crystal ship.

Charlie didn't have time to speak. Friedrich did. "Look where we are. We're near land not far from America."

"Friedrich is correct. The ship is still north of America. We are near two islands which are part of the country of Canada. By the time you wake up we will be along the northern coast of America. It will still take the ship about five hours to arrive in Philadelphia. By one or two o'clock you will be able to leave the ship."

"This is so exciting. How am I ever going to get some sleep?"

Charlie answered Louisa. "After we have dessert you could walk the promenade before returning to your apartments. Say your prayers and ask God to bless you with a good night's sleep.

"We're headed to an American Shoppe for dessert. It's rather unusual. It has a soda fountain."

"Captain Charlie, what's a soda fountain?"

"Brigitta, its name originates from a drink with bubbles in it."

"Like the _Coca-Cola_ we had at lunch the other day?"

Yes, but it is also the name for an area in a store or pharmacy which has a high narrow table with stools to sit on; a few also have tables and benches in a small space called booths. In addition to drinks like _Coca-Cola,_ soda fountains served something else. Does anyone have a guess?"

Charlie saw the group's blank stares. "I bet Katia and Rosemary have made it before; it's cold, creamy and sweet."

"Is it ice cream, Captain Charlie?"

"Yes Marta." She grinned at him. But Kurt concluded.

"We're having ice cream for dessert."

"Yes we are. The Shoppe is only a short distance away."

The Shoppe was exactly as Charlie had described. Most sat at the bar on a stool; the ladies sat in a booth as did Maria and Georg along with Marta and Gretl. The stools were too tall for them. Maria thought they might fall off of them.

They discovered a large selection of ice cream treats. The Shoppe served your choice of ice cream flavor in a fancy glass which was covered in a topping of strawberry or several choices of a chocolate topping; each was covered in nuts and topped with whipped cream with a cherry on top. It was named an Ice Cream Sundae.

Another choice was the Banana Split. A banana was sliced and put in a special bowl; any flavor of ice cream was added and then it was drenched in sweet syrup. And whipped cream covered it too.

And the group was intrigued by another treat named an Ice Cream Float; which was a combination of ice cream and the fizzy water which was used in drinks like _Coca-Cola._

It was a difficult choice for the group. They ordered, Ice Cream Sundaes, Banana Splits and a few ventured to try an Ice Cream Float. Everyone raved about their dessert choice. And after walking the Promenade, Charlie said goodnight and the group proceeded to their apartments.

After the persons occupying each apartment discussed the evening, they settled in bed. They did as Charlie had suggested; they said their prayers and closed their eyes. Sleep came to them quickly.

Only Maria and Georg were still awake. They were engaged in a marital activity before it put them to sleep.

And everyone had an internal alarm clock which woke them. The children were running in the passageway still in their nightclothes. And they weren't speaking quietly. Their parents lay awake, smiling.

"It's a good thing we're the only ones on this passageway. Otherwise we might have had an angry knock on our door."

"They're excited, darling. I'll get dressed and go quiet them."

"And I'll join you after I shower and shave."

The five stewards arrived as Maria exited their room. "Good morning, Maria. We expected them to be awake this early."

"I'm really surprised Marta and Gretl are also awake."

"Mother, Kurt's knock was louder than usual and he shouted _wake up sleepy heads."_ Liesl responded.

"He most certainly did shout."

"Did he wake you too Uncle Max."

Liesl and Maria heard a chorus of "he woke us too."

Kurt spoke is his defense. "I want to see where our ship is located."

"We all do," was the answer his father gave him. And then Georg asked. "Is there breakfast available this early?"

"It is, Georg. Our chef learned to fix an early breakfast on the ship's last morning on his first sail on a cruise ship. We can go the dining room and Kurt you can find the ship on the map this morning."

No one's walk was slow; they were all anxious to see the ship's location. As soon as they were close, Kurt ran on ahead.

They heard him shout. "I think we sailed further than Charlie told us."

When Paul got close, he confirmed Kurt's findings. "We may be docking around noon. The ship is about to pass the southern tip of the State of New Jersey. The ship travels the Delaware River to get to the dock."

"Will it be ready for us?" Franz asked.

"Yes, Charlie has been in the control room since before sunrise. He notified the port. He'll be bringing the ship into port. But don't worry. He'll see you before you depart."

"That's good. I'm sure everyone wants to thank him for a wonderful trip."

They took their seats around the tables reserved for them. This morning they took their time eating breakfast and then Mark directed them to the theater. They and fifty or so other passengers passed the time by watching movies.

A light lunch was served at ten-thirty. The group departed the dining room for their apartments. There they packed and each room was checked twice to be sure nothing was being left behind. Chris directed them to leave their bags near the door. He and the others would see they were brought to the debarking area. Their trunks were already there.

Now Paul took them back to the small deck from which they had seen the ship depart London. They were now able to see land. They stood in silence as they tried to comprehend where they were.

Paul commented. "I know it's not very pretty. These trees lose their leaves by November. And I'm sure you see the snow on the ground around their bases. In the spring and summer it is beautiful and many species of birds build their nests in them. There's a possibility you may see a Bald Eagle.

"It's a large bird with a body covered in blackish-brown feathers; it has a white head, neck, and tail; yellow feet, legs and beak; and pale yellow eyes. And they build their nests in the tops of large trees. Their nests are not hid; they should be visible to you."

They were lucky. One of them flew towards the ship. They had a good look at it. Everyone commented on its long wing span. Paul also told them it was a great hunter. They hadn't come prepared for staying outside too long; they were only wearing sweaters. They were getting cold.

So they left the viewing deck. And they found the respite stations were still stocked with snacks and hot beverages.

After partaking, they went to the covered Promenade. From its many windows they could see the land and Georg noticed the pier was in view.

"It won't be long before Charlie docks the ship."

He was correct. They couldn't see the deckhands secure the ship but they could hear its horn announcing the ship was secure and she was ready to debark.

Paul had been sent with a message from Charlie. "As soon as Charlie makes his final entry in the ship's log and he notifies the port official, he will be relieved of his command. He told me to escort you to the First Class exit. He'll be there to deliver you to your American escort."

This time no one commented about their being treated like dignitaries. They were eager to set foot on American soil.

Charlie had been relieved; he was waiting for them. "Charlie our sail was wonderful. I hope our paths cross again in the future."

"Thank you Georg and I believe we will meet again. Follow me so I may introduce you to your escort."

"Did everyone hear Charlie? Franz and Max please see to it we don't have any stragglers."

"Maria, are you ready to set foot on American soil?"

"I'm as excited as the children."

Maria hooked her arm over Georg's and the two walked immediately behind Charlie. They both saw the man in uniform.

Maria whispered. "Did you expect to be met by a man in uniform?"

Georg whispered his answer. "I'm not totally surprised. It's his rank which surprises me."

This man in uniform walked towards them. He had his hand extended. Georg took it and they shook hands as the officer spoke.

"Welcome to America, I'm Admiral Hurley."

"And I'm Georg Trapp."

"My President sends his welcome to you, your wife and children and to all who are in your group. My orders are to bring you to your home which is located in the State of Virginia, not far from the new home of the Department of Defense. We can take a train there. First we must take a bus to the train station."

This bus was nothing like the one Maria had rode from the Abbey to Georg's villa. It was at least twice the size and it had an opening under it for all their trunks, bags and Maria's guitar. It accommodated everyone with several seats remaining.

Maria and Georg sat on a bench together; opposite them was where the Admiral sat. He told them.

"As soon as the driver leaves the port's parking lot, he can drive faster. He will slow again as he enters the commercial zone of the city of Philadelphia. He will then need to compete with all the cars and the trolley tracks."

And everyone held their breath as the driver maneuvered the bus alongside of a trolley car. If the window was open, they could have touched it. They also noticed a big sign on a building. It read **Wanamaker.**

The Admiral could hear their talk. He responded. "Everyone, that building with the name, Wanamaker, is a department store. It was the first department store in the city and one of the first in America.

"If you ever return here, you must visit it. It's famous for a big sculpture of an eagle and its huge organ. And you will be living not too far from here, so it's a real possibility. And remember, Philadelphia has a lot of American history; it was where the Declaration of independence was written and the new country's first capital."

The train station wasn't far from the department store. The driver turned on to a side street and pulled into the station. The Admiral left the bus and spoke to an attendant. He heard.

"The south train is on time. By the time the group walks to the platform it should be arriving."

He returned to the bus and announced. "The train is on time. The porters are already unloading your trunks and bags. I asked for the guitar to be given to its owner for safekeeping."

Stefan spoke up. "I'm not its owner. But I will keep it safe for Maria."

"Very well, we need to get off and proceed to the platform."

Upon arrival at the platform, the group didn't wait very long before they heard the train's whistle and it came into view. The attendant had been told about the Admiral's group; an entire car had been reserved for them. As the brakes squealed the train to stop, this attendant motioned to the Admiral to follow him.

He led the group to a car further from the ones others were boarding. "Georg, this car is reserved for us. Your children won't need to be quiet."

And in moments after boarding the train began to move. It didn't blow its whistle until it cleared the station. And they would hear it blow several times until it left the boundary of the city.

The train picked up speed the further it got from the city. The landscape was almost a blur the train was traveling so fast.

"Father, did you know this train would go so fast?"

"No Friedrich, I didn't."

"Georg, our new trains were built for speed. They're made of a lightweight metal. And have a new kind of propulsion system. We will be at our first stop, Baltimore Maryland, in less than an hour."

"Georg, isn't Maryland where Charlie lives?"

"I believe it is."

In about forty-five minutes, everyone felt the train begin to slow. "We must be approaching the city of Baltimore, Maria."

"We are Georg. Let me stand and speak loud enough for everyone to hear me."

The Admiral did stand and everyone heard." Let me have your attention. I don't want you to be scared. The entrance to the station is through a tunnel. Luckily, electric lights were recently added but they are dim."

He immediately heard. "Gretl, you can sit on my lap." Isabel told her. And Marta heard the same from Katia."

The admiral also heard Kurt. "This is so exciting, Friedrich. Maybe one day I may build a tunnel with lights."

"You may, brother. I think it's exciting also."

And Maria heard. "You can sit on my lap if you get scared."

"I accept your invitation. But darling, I don't think that will be necessary. Thanks for being chivalrous."

And Maria held his near hand so he wouldn't tickle her. They both laughed instead. And the Admiral smiled.

The train had slowed to about twenty miles per hour before it entered the tunnel. It was rather dark but the train soon emerged from the three quarters of a mile tunnel onto to a platform inside the station.

It wasn't a long stop. People got off and other passengers boarded in about twenty minutes. They heard the train's whistle once it cleared the station continuing to go south.

After traveling for only about twenty minutes, they heard the train's announcer.

"All those departing at the District of Columbia station, please gather your things. The train will be there momentarily."

Almost immediately the Admiral heard Brigitta. "Liesl, did you see this district on the ship's map?"

"Young lady, you're very observant. The District of Columbia isn't a state. It's a tiny piece of land which is where the capital of the United States is located. Besides having many government buildings, it also has many museums.

"You're not going to live too far away from it. It's another place you should visit sometime. The train will continue across the Potomac River to the State of Virginia where your home is located."

Kurt could be heard telling Friedrich. "Maybe one day I could design a train bridge."

And Georg whispered to Maria. "I do believe he will be an engineer."

"He always looked forward to my lessons for geometry and physics. And he was always drawing designs of things he could build while he waited for the others to complete the lesson."

The train didn't resume its speed while it traveled on the bridge. And it didn't go at top speed again. The next stop wasn't far and it was where the group would leave the train. But it wasn't the end of their travel; they would need to board another bus to go to their home.

 **A/N:** I do wish my two guest reviewers would open accounts. I would love to read one of their stories. Each of them seems to know a lot about Julie Andrews, the von Trapp family and other things.

And maybe even write about a creative way for Georg to escape the Nazis.


	13. Their Home

Their Home

Once again the landscape told them it was still winter; only the fir trees were green and even the grass was brown.

The bus didn't travel very fast. The Admiral could stand to speak to them. "After we crossed the Potomac River we were in the county of Arlington Virginia. There are no cities here, only a large number of neighborhoods. Many people who work in the District of Columbia live in one of them.

"Your home is in the neighborhood named, Fairlington. It's an older home which has been remolded. It has all the features of a new home. It also sits on a large piece of acreage and has two cottages, a smokehouse and summer cabin, a greenhouse and garage with a workshop. A year-round stream and spring offer an abundant source of water for growing your own vegetables. There's also an orchard of apple and pear trees."

Moments after he had finished speaking, they saw the sign indicating they were in Fairlington. The bus passed many streets with only apartment houses built on them. Soon the bus made a turn onto a narrow road which went through a forest of now bare trees and still green fir trees. At its end, the entire group gulped as they saw this huge house.

Maria was the first to speak. "This is huge. It's also made of stone like Charlie's home."

"Yes, Maria it is big and it is like Charlie's. The Navy's procurement office for housing knew it needed to find a large home for you. They were lucky to find it. I see the ladies from the local chapter of the Daughters of the American Revolution are here getting it ready for you."

The bus had stopped in front of this house. The group had become excited and was anxious to see inside. The admiral stepped off first and offered his hand to Maria. Georg followed and then stepped away from the door for the others to exit.

They stood silently as they gazed at the house. Even in the dead of winter, they could tell the landscape would be gorgeous in the spring.

"Come on everyone. Let's have a look inside."

The admiral led them up the steps to a covered portico and opened the front door. It opened into an entrance hall with a small sofa and a chair and table. The staircase to the second floor was on their right and a door on the left opened into a large living room.

The admiral heard Liesl. "This is very similar to our home in Aigen."

He responded. "Many of the older homes are copies of European homes. They're numerous in this area. But most are not this grand."

One of the ladies was standing nearby. "Admiral, please introduce me."

"Of course I will Laura. Please meet the parents of the children, Maria and Georg Trapp."

Georg took her hand for a European greeting; he lightly kissed the back of her hand. She held a dim blush. "I'm delighted to meet you both. Welcome to your home. It's all ready for you, the pantry and refrigerator are stocked; the beds have been made and the bathrooms cleaned and have fresh towels.

"Once you are settled, one of us will show you around the neighborhood. You're really aren't far from the shopping district and schools. I left the office number by the telephone. It's in the room which most men use for their study."

"Thank you, you are most kind. I hear whispers from the children; I think they want to go upstairs."

"I hear them too. Those seven bedrooms have been occupied by many children. The original owner had seven children and next one had nine. And the attic space has storerooms in addition to extra bedrooms and a playroom."

Georg and Maria said goodbye to Laura. Now the children were no longer whispering; they were speaking in loud excited voices. Their parents heard Marta tell them. "I like this house." And Gretl said the same. Liesl and Louisa had a more mature comment. Each said a similar comment about never expecting to live in such a beautiful home.

Kurt spoke a true boy's reaction. "This house is going to be fun to live in; it will be fun to play hide and seek here."

Frederick also had a mature comment. "Maybe I can use one of the attic rooms as a place to do my schoolwork."

And finally Brigitta commented. "Did you see the cornerstone? It has the date 1768 and yet it doesn't look that old."

"Yes, I did see it. We must be grateful to have such a lovely home. I think it's time to go see our bedrooms and the attic space." Her father answered.

Georg and Maria led them. With exception of the master suite, all the bedrooms were equal in size. They each had twin beds and were all in neutral colors. There was no bickering about who would occupy them. Franz and Frank shared one. Max had the other and the third was left for company. It would be Charlie and Emily who would occupy it often.

While the children were selecting their bedroom, the men were bringing up their luggage and trunks. For now they were in the hall. Everyone wanted to see the attic space.

They discovered it to be exactly as Laura had described. Friedrich found a small room with one of the dormer windows which was already set up as a place to study. And the big playroom had enough space to play the game of Freeze Tag which Maria had taught them in the house in Aigen.

The three ladies had made a discovery. The kitchen was in an attached building; it had servant rooms. Each was small but adequate. They had a twin bed, a wardrobe and a large comfortable chair near a window. Isabel would find it to have wonderful light to do her needlework. Stefan and Phillip chose to live in one on the cottages on the property.

Now the group gathered in the extra-large living room with seats for everyone. Maria spoke.

"We have so much to be thankful for. First is my hearing about the choir going caroling in Aigen. And then your father hearing my voice and following me.

"God then allowed us to confess our love. And then we acted on our love and married; which we did because your father knew the Germans wanted to make Austria a part of Germany and he wanted us to marry before he that happened. He took us to England.

"And then Winston Churchill's visit with a plan for us to leave England before the Germans would begin to drop their bombs.

"And of course, our wonderful sail across the Atlantic Ocean with Captain Charlie at the helm. And now the American Navy found this house for us to live in.

"We must now learn God's plan for us. I believe we were sent here for a reason. I'm sure God will reveal it very soon."

"And I agree with Maria."

Georg and Maria received affirmation from all of them. Their life in America began.

The End

 **A/N:** Yes, I chose to end this story. I know many people don't read the chapters about their life in America. I have written about their life in America in several of my stories. Some have been about their living at the New London Connecticut submarine base. And others were set in Annapolis where the Naval Academy is located. And another I have them settle in a small town in New Jersey. And then there is my story which has them live in Switzerland for the duration of the war.

Now maybe I'll write another story for the movie One Special Night and I might try to write one for the movie Americanization of Emily.


End file.
